A Fairy's Prank
by xShootingxStarzx
Summary: What would happen if Bella and Edward switched places? They just happen to be enjoying their time one day, then it's turned upside down the next, while they try to pretend to be each other, a certain someone is pulling the strings from behind. BxE
1. Somebody's Jealous

**Summary: Has nothing to do with the real Twilight storyline - **

_If werewolves and vampires exist, why not fairies too. Tinkerbell, ran away from Neverland because Peter Pan hasn't been giving her any attention. She stumbles upon Bella and Edward, and jealous of their happy and loving atmosphere, she decides to punish them in some way. She, having magic and everything, made them switch bodies..._

**This is my first fanfic ever. Since this is truly the first one, It won't be that long, maybe a two-shot. I'm still trying to get used to writing. And yeah, I know, the story is kind of weird, I had a dream ok, and dreams have messages, this one said write a fanfic about Twilight and fairies. Me, having no creativity, used Tinkerbell.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: pouts Do I have to say it..**

**Cullens: Yes**

**Me: do I really really have to say it...**

**Bella: OH come on, just hurry up and say it before I let Jake take care of you!**

**Me: Fine...I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does! Happy now! **

**Cullens: What about Tinkerbell?**

**Me: Fine...I don't own Tinkerbell either**

**Bold: My author notes**

_**Italics: Tinkerbell's thoughts**_

Normal: Normal storytelling, speech, thoughts, etc.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Okay if werewolves and vampires exist, why not fairies too? One day, poor little Tinkerbell was flying over Forks, Washington. Depressed and angry because dense little Peter Pan didn't pay any attention to her yesterday, she ran away from Neverland. She came across a meadow, yes, the one Bella and Edward were when they first kissed. The unlucky couple, coincidently was there, being all couple-ly and lovey dovey, didn't even notice poor little Tinkerbell.

"Edward, why do we always go out here?" Bella asked.

"Because it brings me good memories." Edward replied

"Memories of what?" Bella asked.

"Memories of you." Edward replied**. **They kept acting all lovingly and embracing each other out in the open. They don't even realize they're being watched by one troublesome jealous fairy by the name of Tinkerbell. They have their fair share of kisses until Tinkerbell loses her cool and snaps.

_"Grrr, how can they be so happy when others aren't! And being in public too (not really in public, it's a meadow). I'll show them, I'll punish them. That'll show them and that stupid Peter Pan." _

Tinkerbell waves her wand, glitter sparks out, she recites the magic words in her head. The spell she made won't take place until they wake up the next morning, which will happen in a matter of hours.

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

Edward and I had such a great date today. I'm still so insecure around him, him being a vampire and gorgeous and whatnot, and me being so plain. He has such gorgeous girls around him like Rosalie and Alice, and yet he likes me. He makes me feel so special, but I always wonder what he's thinking, he never tells me anything. Just like the time he left me before...

Ahh, don't think about it anymore Bella, get it out of your mind. Okay, calm yourself down. I don't want to be all depressed again. Today's date was proof that he was back and wasn't going to leave like that again.

I got up off my bed and went downstairs. I was starving, that's the thing with vampires, they never think of eating on their dates, not even when their girlfriend was a human.

"Hey Bells, how did your date go?" Charlie asked. He was sitting on the couch watching some football game. Apparently going well, since Charlie was all smiles and was actually asking about my life.

"It was great, like always. Are you hungry? I'm about to go cook dinner." I said. I went to the kitchen, and started getting out the ingredients. I was going to make spaghetti.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for always making dinner. I don't feel like I say it enough." Charlie said.

"You say it every day Dad. And once again, it's no problem. I don't want my only father to starve and eat off fastfood every day." I replied.

* * *

Normal POV:

Edward was next to Bella's bed watching her sleep.

"Hmm, I wonder what you're dreaming about." Edward thought. Just as he said that, Bella murmured his name in her sleep. Even his pale complexion couldn't help but blush when that happened. He continued staring at her face. Her muttering his name, and to his disgust, Jacob Black's name. Bella tossed and turned. She must have been having some nightmare because she almost hits Edward in the face with her flailing her arms like wings. Once again she mutters their names and a smile graces her plump lips.

They had no idea what was in store for them the next morning. They were completely oblivious that a spell was put on them. Edward is supposedly supposed to have great reflexes and knowledge and yet he couldn't figure out that a fairy was stalking them. They were sure to be in the surprise of their life.

* * *

Next Morning

(**A/N Yeah, I know I'm skipping around a lot, I'm just trying to get to the morning already, which is kind of hard since Edward doesn't sleep)**

Edward woke up the next morning in Bella's bed. "Wait, woke up? I don't sleep though." Edward thought. He looked around the room, it was Bella's room, that's where he last remembered he was. Then he spotted a certain someone in Bella's desk chair. That certain person, just happened to be himself. He looked down at the body he was in. It was a woman's body alright, and strangely enough, it was Bella's body.

Suddenly, he, or rather, her, opened his eyes. When they saw each other, they thought they were looking into a mirror.

_Haha, they finally woke up, I wonder what they'll think of their new bodies. I really outdid myself with this one. (Yup tinkerbell's back in the story)_

"You...what...in...my body...what's going on?" Bella, in Edward's body asked. She didn't know what was going on. That's me over there, but it's not a mirror. Slowly she looked down, she was wearing baggy like jeans, and a black t-shirt. She perused(learned a new word) the face, and noticed it was short hair, not the long hair she's supposed to have, shaggy, and just like Edward's hair.

"I don't know. You're Bella right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, you're Edward right?"

Then they both burst out laughing. "This has got to be a dream." They both thought.

_Oho, this is not some dream. It's real and you've switched bodies. Oh well, since they're in denial, I'll send them that first thought. _

" Huh, what was that, I just heard a voice in my head." Edward said.

"I heard that too." Bella said.

"So, what are we going to do." Bella asked. She had no idea that something like this would ever happen. It only happened in movies. She thought about it and couldn't come up with anything.

"How about until we get back in our bodies, we act as each other. I'll be acting as Bella Swan, and you as Edward Cullen. You should go back to my house, they'll be wondering why I'm not back yet." Edward said.

"I'm not sure I can be YOU, I'm easy to be, but you, not so much." Bella said.

"Don't worry, you know my personality, it'll work." Edward said reassuringly. Edward at least hoped it would work. He couldn't see anyway how his family, let alone humans, will even think that they seriously switched bodies.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

**I'm sorry, it's so short. I had major frantic thoughts running through my head. I'm wondering about how to put this in writing, like with all grammar and the way I'm putting it. I don't think it looks all that good at all yet. Next chapter will be better and be longer. I know this chapter sucks bad, it's my first, so forgive. But give it a chance, I promise the writing does get better later on, it just takes a little experience for it! XD I switched povs a lot, I was experimenting which pov I should use for the rest of the story, so it might have been a little confusing.  
**

**The rest of the story gets better as it goes along, give it a chance please.**

**R&R!! **


	2. Reading Minds

YAY! I finally have time to update...ok...not really, I'm just lazy.

Disclaimer:

Me: Do I really have to say it, everybody already knows I don't own Twilight...or New Moon...or Eclipse?

Jake: Just say it already.

Me: -backs up-

Jake: What? I don't bite, oh wait, I do.

Me: -runs away screaming- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! DON'T BITE ME!

**Chapter 2**

(A/N: It seems easier for me to write in someone POV, so let's start with Bella. She may be OOC, Edward will be next chapter)

BELLA POV -

OH.MY.GOD. I can't believe me and Edward just switched bodies. That just doesn't happen, it's not normal. Not like my life normal at all, considering my best friend and not to mention boyfriend are a werewolf and vampire, yeah, definitely not normal. And here stands Edward, in MY body, and me in HIS body. Yeah, its weird even for my life.

"BELLS! If you don't hurry up, you're going to be late for school!" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Edward, hurry up and say something back." I said.

"What, why?" He asked confused. Sometimes I wonder if he really was smart, well, boys are boys after all.

"Because if I reply, it'd be in your voice, and Charlie isn't expecting my voice now is he." I said.

"Oh. DAD! I'm getting ready!" Edward yelled.

"O.K. Hurry up!" Charlie replied.

Wait, how is he supposed to get ready? IN.MY.BODY. Oh great. I can't let him see me naked, and he better not do anything to my body. I might as well pick out my clothes. I walked over to my closet, pulled out some jeans, a blouse, and a bandana. The bandana was to cover his...my...eyes.

"Close your eyes Edward, I'm going to put this bandana over your eyes, and don't peek. If you do, I won't talk to you for a week." I said.

"What for?" Edward asked. Does he have a list of stupid questions or something, or is just embedded into boys brains at birth?

"I'm going to get you dressed, and I can't have you looking." I replied. He nodded and preceded putting the bandana over his eyes. "Sit down." I pulled the Pj pants down. It's so weird to see yourself being stripped down. I unbuttoned the flannel pj shirt off. "Edward, can you put this jeans on by yourself?" He put on the jeans, and tripped in the process. I guess at least my clumsiness hasn't transferred too. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, I don't mind seeing you naked, if you wanted to know." Edward said with a slight smirk on his/my lips.

With that comment, I blushed. Yes, just imagine THE Edward Cullen blushing. It's the cutest thing ever. "Maybe you don't have a problem, but I do. So just deal with it. Oh, and while you're me, don't ever try to sneak a peek at my body, you got that." Wow, I was never this outspoken before, I guess maybe its because I'm in Edward's body. I put the blouse on him.

"Alright, but we should hurry. Oh, and since you won't let me look at your body, you can't look at mine too. God, how can girls wear these tight clothes? They're suffocating. Well since I'm done now, we should get on back to my house so I can change you." Edward said.

"Fine, here are some sneakers, put them on." I tore the bandana off of him. Edward...naked...no, no, no, I can't believe I just imagined that, I am not some kind of pervert.

(A/N: Ooh, imagine him naked, Readers, I advise you not to have a nosebleed near your computers.)

I fixed Edward's hair, well mine actually, put some makeup on him, got all the stuff for school. Then, after a lot of convincing from Edward, I jumped out the window. It's so great jumping from high places and not getting hurt. I guess it's a vampire thing. Edward was going downstairs to say bye to Charlie. I put the key in the ignition of my big red truck, and started it. Edward stood outside the driver's door. "Why aren't you getting in?" I asked.

"I'm driving, you drive to slow, if you drive, then we're definitely going to be late." Edward said. I do not drive slow, people, I don't. It's him that drives 100 mph past the speed limit.

"My car, I'm driving, get in the passenger seat." I said.

"No, technically, it's MY car now, right Edward?" Edward said. No way, no way, no way, this is my big red truck of a car, I'm driving it.

"No, not technically, it's still my car, right Bella?" I said. He's not taking my car, not in this lifetime.

"Bella, remember, we agreed to act like each other. And if I remember correctly, Bella drives a big red truck, that just happens to be like this one." Edward said. I hate it when he's right. Reluctantly I got out of the driver's seat and sat in the passenger one.

**EDWARD'S HOUSE**

"Okay Bella, now put Alice's scarf around your eyes." Edward said with a smirk.

"Alright, alright, just hurry up, okay Edward." I said. I put the stupid scarf around my head, and then I put on the baggy jeans he told me to put on. Edward unbuttoned the shirt and handed me another button up shirt that was the same except it was a different color. I pulled the scarf off my face and put on the shoes.

Edward then continued to do something with the hair. I always thought his slightly messy, nice soft hair was natural. Oh, was I wrong. In his hand was gel, hairspray, and something that was unidentifiable. He made it look all messy looking and stuff. He did more stuff with his hair, than I did.

"Hey Bella! Edward!" Alice screamed. I don't think we should tell Alice, she'll probably torture Edward into shopping with her. "Hey, so did you guys switch bodies yet?!" She asked.

Of course, she knew. Alice did see the future after all.

_"Oh great, now Alice is definitely going to torture me with shopping I hope she doesn't" _Huh?! What was that? That was Edward's voice, but his mouth wasn't moving. Wait, no wait, it couldn't be. I CAN READ MINDS. Well, I guess that is logical, since I switched into his body and everything. So this is what its like to read minds, its kind of scary but also kind of scary.

"Hey Edward, I can read minds. Do you have any other powers you should warn me about?" I asked. I hope not, mind reading is more than enough.

"Nope, and since you can read minds, you read mine right. DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT BEFORE SHE DOES IT." Edward pleaded. Before I could say anything, Alice interrupted.

"Oh, Edward in Bella's body, I can just see this afternoon when we go shopping! I can't wait! It's going to be so fun! Bella, you should come too! Wait, you can't, you're in Eddy's body now, so you can't ruin his rep or something. SO when are you guys going to switch back. For some reason I can't see how or when you guys switch back, mind telling me how you switch? Oh and Bella in Eddy's body, you should know some things about his personality and how to act like him. Like, don't talk to anyone other than us Cullens. And look like you don't care, and act really smart, and aloof and stuff like that, you know. Wait, maybe you don't know, since you're always with Eddy over here, and he acts different when he's with you. Trust me, he treats other people different-" Alice ranted.

"Whoa, Alice, calm down. You're ranting and rambling at the same time. Don't worry, I know how _Eddy _works and everything. And yes, it would ruin his rep if I go shopping with you, and I don't think Eddy can go shopping with you because we need to find what's behind this, and how to switch back, and all that stuff." I said in one breath. Edward's voice sounds pretty good when it speaks a lot, hmm, it's like music. Oh wait, this is not the time to think about Edward's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I guess I'll just drag-ask Rose to come with me, I'm _sure_ she doesn't have anything to do." Alice said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"_Thanks Bella, I owe you." Edward thought. _Oh yes, you do, you don't know how much it took to say no to Alice. It's usually me that she's dragging to come shopping with her. I'll have to think of ways to get favors from him now...wow...Edward smiling is soo cute...I can't stop smiling in his body...wait, now is not the time to look at Edward! What are we going to do about this!?

**CHAPTER END**

Haha, yeah, Bella was pretty random at the end, I just wanted to add a little humor to it. I might update again tomorrow, depending on if I'm sore or not. I just got back from my soccer practice, and not in that great of a mood, because of this guy who calls himself our "assistant coach", yeah right, he annoys me, he's needs to know his place! Pssh, like I can say that to him. Sorry, Tinkerbell wasn't in this chapter, but I'm sure she'll be in the next one. OH well, PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thank you -OverFlowingHeart- for reviewing, but you don't count, -pouts- you're a friend, a good friend for reviewing though.


	3. Ladies' Choice

I'm going to try updating every day now, if its possible! This chappie is going to be in little Eddy's P.O.V. Its going to be picking up from where I left off last time. AH! I haven't read twilight or any of the books for about a month! I'm starting to forget their personalities, so b/c of that, all of the characters might be a little OOC.

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't wanna say it...**

**Jake: -glares- say it or I'll bite you...**

**Me: HAH! You can't bite me, you're a fictional character...but I love you anyways - glomps Jake-**

**Jake: No! I only love Bella! Even if she doesn't love me back... -sulks in the corner-**

**Me: I don't own Twilight or the Cullens or Jake, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 3**

**EDWARD POV**

Ugh. Being in a girl's body isn't as great as it sounds. They wear tight clothes, high heels,

and put paint on their faces. Well, I guess not all girls, Bella doesn't really wear much of any of those things. Not only that, it sucks not being able to read minds. Bella and I just finished getting ready, and for some reasons my stomach feels weird.

(A/N: Um, his stomach doesn't feel weird because of what you're thinking! He's hungry)

The feeling feels slightly familiar, kind of like when I'm thirsty. What was it called again...headache...stomachache...hunger. That's it, I'm hungry, it's so troublesome. But hey, since right now I'm human...maybe I can actually taste food, I haven't eaten real food in a hundred years, I wonder what modern food tastes like. I want some french fries, a burger, how about the whole dollar menu at McDonalds...I guess it's a human thing.

"Edward! Hello? Edward? Are you okay?" Bella asked. Oh, I forgot. We were still in my room. Bella was waving her/my hand in front of my face. I didn't even notice I was dazing off like that.

"Yeah, I'm alright, we should get going to school. Let's take my car. We'll come back for your truck after school." I said. That truck drives way too slow, I felt like I was only going 60 mph. Bella and I walked downstairs, Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the dining table, as was Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

"Hey! I told everyone and explained it as much as I could! Was it supposed to be a secret?! If it was, I'm so so so so so sorry! Hey, I got Rose to come shopping with me, isn't that great." Alice yelled with enthusiasm. After she yelled that, my stomach growled. _Loud._

"What was that?" Emmett asked. I guess he forgot what a stomach growl sounded like.

"It's my stomach. I'm kind of hungry. So I think Bella and I should already go, and maybe grab something to eat on the way there." I said. I grabbed Bella and dragged her to my car. Everyone was left with amused faces watching a confident looking Bella drag a reluctant Edward to the car. I got into the drivers seat. Bella was standing next to the car. "What?" I asked.

"I'm driving, you drive too fast, if you drive, we'll definitely get a ticket." Bella said. I do not drive too fast people, its her that drives 40 mph.

"My car, I'm driving, get in the passenger seat." I said. No way in hell was I going to give up my car. It was my shiny volvo, I could have got a flashier sports car, but I chose this car. I wasn't going to give it up.

"No, technically, its MY car now, right _Bella_?" Bella said.

"No, not technically its still my car, right _Edward_?" I said.

"Edward, remember, we agreed to act like each other. And if I remember correctly, Edward drives a shiny silver volvo, that just happens to be like this one." Bella said. Talk about deja vu, reluctantly I got out of the drivers seat and hopped over to the passenger one.

"Now that's more like it." Bella grinned. _Was she always like this? _"Yes, I was always like this. Just remember now, I'm still the same person you said you love. And you're the still the person I said I love. Now let's not get this whole mind switching thing get in the way." Bella said wisely.

She had to keep my mind reading powers. Well, is she in for a surprise when she goes to school and listens to peoples thoughts about her and me. She might get emotionally scarred from what the guys say about her.

"Bella, remember try to act like me. Be quiet, don't be nice to anyone. Don't give anyone any unnecessary attention. Ignore any people that come up to you unless their a teacher, and especially ignore them if it's a girl." I said. Hopefully, no one will notice the switch.

"Okay, you remember to act like me too. Don't act moody or anything. Try to act cheerful, shy, and don't flirt with any guys, especially Mike Newton. And...you know how I am." Bella said.

"Alright, lets get this day over with." I said.

+--+--+--+--+--+--+

**With Tinkerbell - **

_Hmm, I wonder how those two are doing. They must have had a real shock being switched and everything. Haha, it'll show them. Those happy kind of people get me mad. And its been a day and a half, Peter Pan still hasn't shown any signs for looking for me. He's just a big meanie, spending more time with Wendy than with me. I've been with him since the beginning and he just throws me aside like yesterday's newspaper. Hmph, I'll show him. Maybe I should go check on that couple. _Tinkerbell flies off to Forks High to find the couple.

**SCHOOL - **

"Okay Bel-Edward, I'll see you in biology." I said. Bella said bye and went off to my History class. She had my schedule in her hand. I started walking to Bella's English class when I noticed pretty much all the guys were looking at me. I almost glared at them for looking at my love's body like that with those perverted looks.

"Hey Bella!" Mike Newton came up and said. "I'll walk you to English." Mike grinned. Why does this guy hang around Bella so much. Doesn't he know she has a boyfriend named Edward Cullen. Who just happens to be me.

"Sure...why not." I said with fake cheerfulness. I just want to get as far as possible from this guy. He's standing so close, its disgusting.

We entered the classroom and I took a seat in the middle next to Bella's friend Jessica. "Hi Jessica." I said with fake cheerfulness.

"Hey Bella. What's with you and Mike Newton." Jessica whispered. Is she kidding me. She actually thinks there's something going on with Bella and _him_. That's got to be the worst joke I have ever heard.

" Nothing, we just met up on the way to class and decided to walk together." I said. Its obvious that this Jessica girl liked Mike, and felt jealous. Must all girls in this school, besides Bella, be like this.

"Oh, that's good. I was just wondering. I was thinking of asking Mike to go to the prom with me since its ladies' choice and everything. Bella, you're asking Edward right." Jessica said. Prom, ugh, one word that I don't like. Proms are crowded and so insignificant. But I'd go if Bella asked me.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask Edward." I said. I really don't know. Was Bella planning to ask me about this prom?

"Totally, we can get ready together and everything. Ask Alice to come too! It'll be soo soo much fun." Jessica shrilled. Her voice annoys me. It sounds so fake. I remember this girl used to like me and started stalking me when we transferred her. She was creepy, I think she tried to sneak into my room at night once. At least she's over it now, she can go be happy somewhere with Newton and have a bunch of babies for all I care. She's still talking. I drowned out her talking and started taking out my textbooks. This is going to be a long day.

"_Ooh, a lot longer and exciting than you'll ever know" Tinkerbell thought._

THE END...not, the story's not over yet, just the chapter. I wish I could have made this longer, but I can't help it, my creativity and imagination has a time limit. So, if you have any ideas for my next chapter review and I might add it in!!

Oh and -OverFlowingHeart-, I've decided, you do count! Yay, so far only you've reviewed my story, and I'm reallly happy about it.

**REVIEW PLEASE, PUT SOME IDEAS IF YOU'D LIKE, I'D APPRECIATE IT**


	4. Violent Thoughts

I'm going to make this as long as I can. Heck, I have all day to write. This is going to be in third person pov, if thats what it is.

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I-**

**Jake: Say it...-glares-**

**Me: I-**

**Edward: Say it...-glares-**

**Me: I-**

**Bella: Say it...please**

**Me: I-**

**Alice: I can see it, she's going to say it now! Yay!**

**Me: SHUT UP!! I WAS GOING TO SAY IT, BUT YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING! I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, or Eclipse. If I did I wouldn't bother writing the disclaimer anymore, and Jake would imprint on the best girl ever and be happy, he and Eddy would become best friends, Bella would stop being so annoying, Victoria would get eaten by an ogre, and everything would have a horrible happily ever after.**

_Thoughts_

**Setting changes or w/e**

Normal

**:**

**Chapter 4**

Bella, in Edward's body of course, walked down the hall to the class at the top of the schedule. _History. Alright, I'm finally going to find out how exactly Edward lives his life. _She walked in the classroom, and everything became quiet. _Why is it so quiet?_ I walked over to a desk and sat down. The teacher, who's name Bella didn't know, walked in and started taking roll.

"_OMG! He is so hott!" One girl thought. "_

_"Damn him." One guy thought. _

_"Should I ask him out, he doesn't look that scary today?" Another girl thought. _

_"Why does he get all the chicks." another guy thought. _

_"He is so sexy, I saw him shirtless when we were swimming in gym class." another girl thought._

Bella was listening to every one of those thoughts, she was jealous and amused at the same time. Talk about how girls wanting to be with him, and guys wanting to be him. She was so into listening on other people's thoughts...

"Edward Cullen...Edward Cullen..." The teacher said.

"Oh, here." Bella said. That was embarrassing. She was not being very Edward-like. Especially about the comment about her not being scary enough to approach. She opened the textbook to where they were starting the lesson, and began taking notes. Bella started tapping her pencil, and pretty soon, everyone in the room was staring at her. _Shoot, Edward doesn't do this does he. Stupid habit, had to follow to me Edward's body. _Bella stopped tapping her pencil and and every one started paying attention to the teacher. He was too scared to talk to Edward.

(A/N: AHHH! Its too hard for me to write in Third Person POV, I'm switching to Bella POV as of right now.)

**BELLA POV**

I'm not doing that great of a job to be Edward. Its harder than I thought. Why does he have to be so complicated? The teacher looks scared of me, all the girls are staring at me with hearts in their eyes, and the guys look like they're about to kill me. Edward has to go through this every single day, I'm starting to feel sorry for him...he better not let those girls get close to him.

The bell rung, and I got out of the desk and looked down at my schedule. _Period 2: Gym. _Gym it is. I started walking to the gym, when the thought came to me. What am I going to wear? As if just on a time, Alice came running to me.

"Bel-Edward!! I've got your gym clothes! Ed-Bella told me to bring them to you." Alice said grinning and jumping up and down.

"Thanks Alice. You just saved me right there." I said. Wait, if I have clothes to change into, then that means I have to change in a...changing room. A MALE changing room. "Alice, where am I supposed to change?" I asked.

"Oh silly, the MALE changing room of course, since right now you are a MALE. Right _Edward_?" Alice said innocently.

"Alice, this is not funny." I said trying to be stern. No way was I going to change in a room full of guys, even if I'm in a guy's body right now. I looked at Alice, pleading that she has a plan so I wouldn't have to go in there.

"Oh come on Bel-Edward, if you want to be with Eddy, you're going to have to get used to it. Living with us is pretty interesting when all the guys forget to put on clothes sometimes. It's not going to be that bad. Just change really quick, and don't look at any of the other guys. You'll be fine. And if you're thinking I'd have a plan to avoid, forget about it." Alice said. _"Remember to act like Edward." Alice thought._

"Alright, I won't forget, but it's kind of hard when you're hearing people thinking about your boyfriend. And how guys want to kill you're boyfriend." I said.

"Well, just remember. Don't smile _at all._ Just ignore everyone and their thoughts, remember Edward only loves you." Alice said.

"I guess so." I said.

"You're acting like Bella again. Remember: Don't smile, don't be nice, scowl at girls that get too close, talk as least as possible, and DON'T ACT LIKE BELLA." Alice said quickly. "The bell's about to ring, so hurry up and get to gym, _Eddy._"

I said bye to Alice and ran to the guy's changing room. There were already a bunch of guys there with a lot of skin showing. I chose a secluded corner to start changing. After putting on the clothes on, I raced out of the door and into the gym. I was the first one there, so I strolled over to the benches and sat down. Eventually, everyone piled in and started sitting down. I remembered to put a on an unemotional face on. It was pretty hard because Mike was telling jokes right next to me. It took a lot to not laugh.

The coach came up to us. "Today, we're going to play dodge ball. There will be two teams. The two team captains are...Newton...and Emmett Cullen." he said. Emmett was in my gym class?! I didn't notice, Alice should have told me that he was here.

"Hey _bro_, how's your day?" Emmett said, coming up to me.

"Oh nothing much, Emmett, just freaking out over the little things. I didn't know you were in my gym class." I said. The coach started to say something again.

"I'm sure all of you know how to play dodge ball, if there's a ball coming at you, dodge, try to take out as many players as you can, blah, blah, blah. The two team captains, go choose your teams. Cullen chooses first." The coach said.

"I pick Edward." Emmett said. I'm glad I was on his team. I might actually be good at dodge ball now, since I'm in Edward's body, and he's a great athlete.

"I choose Eric." Mike said. It went on and on like this until everyone was put on a team. The game started and Mike immediately threw a ball at me. I caught it and threw it at Eric near his feet. It hit him, and he and Mike were out. I was pretty good at this, Emmett and I took everyone out, and it ended in only ten minutes. We started another game, and the same thing happened again, and again, and again. It was getting kind of sad for the other team, always losing and everything. I almost started trying to be nice, to this one girl who looked like she was about to cry. But I stopped myself.

Gym class was over, and I ran like a flash to the locker rooms, and finish changing before the other guys even got to the locker room. The next class..._Period 3: AP English._ I remembered Jasper and Rosalie was in this class, Edward told me. I walked to the English classroom.

I saw Jasper and Rosalie sitting in the back of the classroom. I walked over to them and sat next to Jasper. "Hey." I said.

Rosalie just looked at me and looked away. Even though I'm in Edward's body, she still doesn't like me.

"Hey Edward." Jasper said. _"Hi Bella"_ Jasper thought.

The teacher came in, and once again, took roll. I made sure I said "here" when my name was called. I took notes and everything during the class. Nothing really happened. The bell rung and everyone left. Alice and I had the next class together. _Period 4: AP Calculus. _Ugh, Calculus. I can't get out of it even when I'm Edward. Why does he have to have all the hard classes.

I met Alice along the way to the class. "Hi Alice." I said happily.

"_Edward, _you sound so nice. What happened to you, did you and Bella switch." Alice said sarcastically.

"Oh alright Alice. Can I ever be myself?" I asked sadly. I'm tired of having an emotionless face. Its hard to remember to ALWAYS have it on.

"Of course you can, just not in public, wait until school's over. Okay?" Alice said.

"Fine." I muttered. We walked into the classroom, and loitered over to the desks. Everyone stared at us the whole time.

_"Wow, he is fine." One girl thought._

_"I hate him. GO DIE." One guy thought._

_"OMG! SHUT UP! I am so glad I transferred to this class." One girl thought._

_"Maybe I can get a study date with him." One smart girl thought._

_"Alice is looking hot. Maybe she'll dump that Jasper dude." One guy thought._

_"I want a piece of **that."** Another guy thought._

_(A/N: Guys are pervs)_

_"Go to hell, Edward Cullen. Us guys can't get any dates because of you." Another guy thought._

The reason they don't get dates are because they're jerks. I shuddered at all the thoughts they thought about Alice. It was...disturbing. Anyways, the teacher came in, took roll, the usual. With Alice in the mix, interrupting with embarrassing questions. FINALLY, the period ended and off to lunch we went.

We walked to the lunchroom. The rest of the Cullens were sitting at their usual table with their usual uneaten food. I wasn't hungry, I'm guessing its a vampire thing. But there was one tray that happened to be eaten. It was Edward's, he's in a human body, so I guess he has to eat just like every other human.

"Hey everyone!" Alice yelled.

"Hey" everyone said back.

"Hi Bella." I said.

"Hi Edward. How was your day?" Edward asked.

"Oh nothing much, the usual. Hearing voices in my head, thoughts that I would have rather lived without, and the usual stares that people gave me. Now, how was _your _day, love?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh the usual, getting stares from guys, girls chitchatting with me. Me drowning out their chitchatting. Running away as fast as possible before Newton and Eric flirt with me, the usual." Edward said sarcastically.

"Hmm, are you hungry Bella." I asked.

"Oh yeah, I was starving. I haven't had real food that tasted like food in a century. They didn't have fries and milkshakes back then. After school, we should go out to eat." Edward said.

"Except for the fact that I can't eat because of you-know-what." I said. Just then, I felt an itching in my throat. All of a sudden, I smell something really sweet and alluring and it was coming from...Edward. I can't stop looking at my neck for some reason.

"Bella is something wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, my throat itches, and somehow my body over there is giving off this really nice sweet alluring scent, and I can't stop looking at my neck." I said nervously.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

_"Bella is thirsty." Edward thought._

_"She's getting the urge to get at her own body." Rosalie thought._

_"This is getting interesting." Emmett thought._

_"Oh no, what are we going to do? I guess we'll have to take her hunting, oh oh , I can see it now." Alice thought._

"No way. I'm thirsty...for blood?" I asked.

"Yup, you heard us think about it." Jasper said.

Great. I get to go hunting...animals...for blood of all things. I'm not looking forward to it, that's for sure. "When?" I asked.

"How about later tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"I guess that's alright." Emmett said.

"Oh, but Eddy can't come with us. Bella might go out of control and bite herself." Alice said.

"Fine." Edward muttered.

Lunch period ended. And the day preceded again. I had biology with Edward next. I sat through the whole class fidgeting, and trying to fight the urge to jump on my own person. I guess this is how Edward felt the first day of school. School eventually ended, and we all drove back to the Cullen's house. We had to stop for a bunch of food on the way, I hope Edward doesn't gain myself any weight while he's in my body.

"Now let's get ready to go hunting." Alice said.

:

**END CHAPTER**

I tried to make it as long as I could, I felt like I did. 2225 words(word count)!!Thanks to those who reviewed: -OverFlowingHeart-(I already thanked you. I always mention you at the end of each chapter, aren't you special.), And Bella4Edward!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!! **


	5. Favorite Hunting Animal

I get to update now! Yay! I've been stuck with homework for the last few days, essay this and read this. I've been forced to read the worst book ever written, GREAT EXPECTATIONS, I hate that book, I want to throw it down, stomp on it, pick it up, rip it apart, and burn it. It's torture just looking at it. This story will again be in Bella's pov, maybe Edward in the second half. I don't plan ahead, I write as I go along, so there's currently no plot in my mind now, have fun reading.

I changed my penname, it used to be xtwilightxluvx, but now its xShootingxStarzx, so don't freak out if there's someone you don't know on your story alerts or w/e

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: -tries to make a joke-**

**Jasper: -manipulates everyone to laugh-**

**Me: Hahaha-I-ha-don't-haha-own-hahaha-Twilight!!(I.DONT.OWN.TWILIGHT.)**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Now let's go get ready to go hunting." Alice said.

"Do I really have to. Come on, there has to be some other way to get rid of the thirst right?" I asked. I can't do it. Even if its just animals, and not humans, I can't do it.

"Yes you do. If you insist to know, there is one other way to get rid of the thirst. You can either drink from a human, or rather, you can go to the Volturi and ask to die." Rosalie said.

I don't want to die. This is not my body to hurt either. I guess I can't help it, but I won't like it. "Alright, fine." I mumbled.

"Hey, you said you wanted to be a vampire to be with Edward. So you might as well get used to it. When you get changed into a vampire, you can't eat normal food, and we won't let you bite humans, animals are the next best thing." Emmett said.

He has a point. I guess when I decided I wanted to be a vampire, I didn't think too much about the hunting thing. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I haven't changed my mind about being a vampire though." I said with confidence.

We walked out of the house and into Emmett's Jeep. Carlisle was still at the hospital and wasn't coming. Esme decided to stay back and watch the house. I waved bye to Edward as the Jeep sped away from the house. What was usually a one hour drive, turned into a twenty minute speed race. Edward is definitely not the only speed freak on the highway.

"We're almost there." Emmett said taking a sharp turn.

Emmett stopped his Jeep in front of this dirt road facing a huge forest.

"This is where we're going to hunt?" I asked. It still feels a little weird to say the word hunting and talking about yourself.

"Yup, the great mother earth has provided us with this wonderful forest to hunt all we want, whenever we want." Alice said with glee.

I looked up at the massive canopy of trees, and in the distance, I could hear the faint howls and footsteps of animals. Animals that I was going to suck the blood out of.

"Okay now Bella, just keep up with us, and we'll guide you through it." Jasper said reassuringly.

Jasper's words made me lose all the nervousness and anxiety I had. I shouldn't be surprised, it is his power and gift after all. Being able to change my emotions like that.

"Are you ready Bella?" Alice asked. I guess I could say that I was ready. As ready as I could get for the first time I'll ever suck the blood of anything living.

"S-sure I'm ready." I stuttered. I heard Rosalie stop herself from laughing out loud. I am now sure that she still doesn't like me. At least its better than when we first met.

"Alright then, let's go ahead and go." Emmett said. We started running at lightning speed. I feel like I'm flying. So this is what its like to be a vampire and to have all those abilities vampires have. I feel...powerful and so in control.

"Okay, the best animals for you to hunt I guess would be Edward's favorites. Let's see, it was...mountain lions. Yes." Alice said. Just as she said it, a loud roar was heard about a mile from where we stopped. "Oh, what good luck, there's one just over there. Remember Bella, when you bite, make sure you bite at the neck, try to avoid arteries, and be sure to knock it out first."

"O-okay then. First knock the lion out, bite the neck, miss the arteries, gotcha." I said nervously. Once again, Jasper manipulated my emotions and the nervous feeling drifted away quickly. We ran over to where the lion was, and stopped a few yards away from it, so we were hiding behind some trees. "Umm, how exactly am I supposed to knock it out?" I asked.

"Well, since you really don't know how, I guess I'll do it for you this time, since it is your first time." Emmett said. He got out from behind the tree and approached the mountain lion. "Watch carefully Bella." He walked closer to the lion. Immediately, the lion launched itself toward Emmett, but Emmett was quicker and dodged it. He elbowed the lion in the abdomen and the lion fell unconscious. "And THAT'S how you knock out an animal." Emmett said proudly.

"Now Bella, go ahead and drink from it." Jasper said.

Hesitantly I walked closer and closer to the lion. It wasn't moving except for its breathing. I crouched down, shakily held its neck closer to my face.

"Now just bite it really hard." Rosalie said.

I slowly opened my mouth and plunged it into the lion's neck. I felt blood start gushing out.

"Hurry and drink it, you don't want the blood to spoil." Emmett said.

I bit a little hard and started licking the blood that came out. Soon, more and more blood came out and I drank it. It tasted...good for some weird reason, I liked it. It tasted kind of like chicken, in blood form. I drank more of it until I felt physically full.

"How was it?" Jasper asked.

"It was alright I guess. I'm not thirsty anymore." I replied.

"We can tell, Edward's eyes are topaz now, not onyx." Rosalie said.

I don't really want to go hunting anymore, so I'll keep away from it as soon as it becomes unbearable. Since I was full, and didn't need anymore blood. We continued on because the rest of the Cullens still needed their share of blood. Alice had a vicious panther for her blood. Emmett had a grizzly bear. Jasper had an anteater while Rosalie had a goat. Once we were all full, we ran back at full speed to Emmett's Jeep.

"So, how did you like our little hunting trip?" Emmett asked with amusement. He put the key into the ignition and started the car. Everyone else piled into it.

"...it was alright. I guess it wasn't that bad." I said. It really wasn't, I just want to refrain from doing it as much as I can.

"Good, because as long as you're in Edward's body, you're going to have to get used to it. Even more if-" Emmett said interruped.

"I get it Emmett, no need to point it out again." I said.

"Just reminding you." Emmett said.

"Emmett's right Bella, it's going to be alright, we're going to help as much as we can." Alice said.

We drove the extremely scary ride back to the mansion-like house that is the Cullen residence. Everyone piled out and entered the house. Esme was in the living room with Carlisle watching some TV. I didn't see Edward, well more like me I guess, anywhere in the room.

"_Oh, Bella just got back." Edward thought upstairs._

Oh, he's upstairs. Sometimes, this mind reading ability sure is helpful.

"Hey, how was the trip?" Carlisle asked.

"It was alright. Excuse me, I'm going to go up to Edward." I said. I jogged up the stairs and into Edward's bedroom. "Hello? Anyone in here?" I asked.

"I'm right here." Edward said. "How was the...hunting experience?"

"It was...different, I guess. Did you miss me?" I asked amused.

"Maybe, maybe not." Edward replied with a grin on my body's face.

"Oh really then, because I didn't miss you." I lied.

Edward's face dropped. "Bella..." he said.

"I was kidding. Don't be serious, how could I not miss you." I said.

Edward grinned. "So was I." he said.

I tackled him to the ground. Just at that moment, Alice walks in. "Oops, am I disturbing you guys?" Alice innocently asked.

"Yeah, you were." Edward said.

"Well, get over it, because Eddy, me and you are going to play dress up! Since Bella is a guy now, and I don't have guy clothes, the next best thing is you." Alice said. She had a rope behind her back. Suddenly she was behind Edward with a chair, and by the next second, she had him tied to the chair, handcuffed and securely captured. "Sorry Bella, but I'm borrowing Eddy for the moment. Don't worry, you'll see him tomorrow morning." Alice said.

I already knew what Edward was going to be in for, I feel sorry for him, but I can't say no to Alice. She's Alice, and so Alice-like. No one can say no to her, unless you want to find embarrassing pictures of yourself wearing something you don't remember wearing on the Internet. Edward is so going to kill me tomorrow morning.

:

**END CHAPTER**:

**Okay, I'm not sure I can update in the next few days. I'm going to try to read as many chapters in the worst book ever written, otherwise known as GREAT EXPECTATIONS. It's currently 10:36 p.m., and I have to read three _very long_ chapters in this book tonight. And I have some algebra homework I didn't know I had. So I could write more, but I takes me about an hour and a half to read those 3 chapters, sorry.**

**Oh, and if you have the time, my friend WhisperzInTheDark has a story called Alice in Wonderland, it's hilarious and I recommend people to read it!! Oh and -Head-Over-Heels-For-Writing** **also has a story called The One Mistake I Didn't Make, and its great, has a lot of chapters already, and she won't ever tell me what's going to happen in the next chapter,grr. But I recommend you read those two stories, they are on my favorite authors list.**

**OH, I ALMOST FORGOT, THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE TO VOTE ON WHICH TWO PEOPLE SHOULD BE SWITCHED NEXT, VOTE FOR IT...PLEASE **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I'LL LOVE YOU IF YOU DO, MAYBE!!**


	6. Oh No You Didn't

Oho, I'm finally going to update. Finally, it's going to be in Eddy's POV too. Oh, and my penname has changed from xtwilightxluvx to xShootingxStarzx, so don't freak out! I'm probably going to update very slowly, I have a bunch of tests coming up soon, so I have to study study study.

**I'm going to reply to the few reviews I did get for the last chapter since I have nothing better to do.**

**Head-Over-Heels-For-Writing – You're welcome! And thanks for taking the poll, apparently only you and I have.**

**Vampgrl16 – Thank you for thinking it was funny!! -hugs- And some people say I don't have a sense of humor...**

**Naersence – My writing is inexperienced, this is my first fanfic, so I'm still getting used to writing it. But thanks for liking my story.**

**DON'T FORGET, I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHAT TWO PEOPLE I SHOULD SWITCH NEXT IN THIS STORY AFTER BELLA AND EDWARD, VOTE PEOPLE, VOTE...PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHOCOLATE CHUNKIES ON TOP??**

**Chapter 6**

**Edward P.O.V.**

_No. No way. Not gonna happen. You do that and I'll kill you. _Those were things I wish I could say to Alice. But no, she's has to be so damn stubborn about going shopping. What's so great about it, all you do is look at clothes, try them on, say how you look fat in it, then go find another one, and then the cycle repeats and you end up buying everything in the store.

"Why do I have to go with you again?" I asked. I was going to have a good talk with Bella later about this. "Why couldn't you just have taken Rosalie again?" I asked.

"Well...let's see, first, I needed a shopping parter to torture and tell me if I look good in the clothes. Two, Rosalie escaped before I could get to her, using the excuse of, 'I'm sorry, I have a date. Right Emmett?', so I had no choice but to take you." Alice said.

She could have just not gone shopping at all. We were at the mall in Port Angeles. Alice ran and dragged me into the first expensive store she saw. Which just happened to be a Christian Dior store. She went there and here, ripping dresses on the hanger, demanding a dressing room from the scared cashier. Alice pushed me into the dressing room, and put a bandanna over my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked frantically.

"Duh? What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get you changed. Bella would kill me if I let you change clothes in her body by yourself. So I'm doing it for her." Alice said. "Now stop moving, and don't even start trying to bolt out of this dressing room."

"Fine." I muttered. She stripped the clothes off and told me to take off my shirt and jeans. Alice forcefully put the designer dress on me. It felt really uncomfortable. But, I could feel a breeze, it felt kind of nice. Oh wait, I did not just think that. This whole experience is changing me. I feel like I'm turning...feminine.

"Now, get out. I want to see how you look out there." Alice said. She dragged me to the mirror and forced my head to look at the reflection of my love. She looked beautiful, as always, even though it was me in her body. "OH MY GOD! You look so great Edward. We are so going to buy this! Oh, I see the perfect shoes to go with my prom dress!" Alice screamed. She ran over to the shoe counter and grabbed those shoes, just as someone else grabbed them.

"Excuse me, I got these first." Alice said politely, tugging on the box slightly.

"No, I got this first, so back off." the other girl said rudely.

"Oh no you didn't. You better get your little filthy hands off this, miss priss." Alice retorted.

"Oh yes I did. No why don't you get your little tiny hands off my shoes, little midget." The other girl backlashed.

**(A/N: Oh no she didn't! Burn )**

"Why don't you go over to the gym across the street, 'cause you need it, and let go of my shoes." Alice seethed.

"Excuse me, I am not fat. These are my shoes, so you let go of them, shrimp." The girl retorted.

While they were going back and forth about each other being shrimps, pigs, b--hes, and fat, I sneakily slipped away from the store and broke off running toward the bus stop. Just as I arrived, the bus that just happened to be the bus that goes toward Forks. I jumped on it, relieved that I was finally out of Alice's clutches. It was a twenty minute bus ride from there to Forks. So I waited patiently on the bus, looking out the window, and guess who I saw. Newton...with that Jessica girl...making out in their car. Disgusting, it was truly disgusting, there should get a room.

_Ring...ring...ring._ Oh great, my cellphone. "Hello." I said.

"Edward...where are you?" Alice said, her tone just screamed -I'm-going-to-kill-you.

"Uhhh, at home." I replied.

"You're lying, I saw an image of you in my head on a bus to Forks that left five minutes ago." Alice said.

"Well, if you knew, then you didn't need to ask." I said. Oh, Alice was going to get me to go shopping with her again.

"Well, It's alright. When I get home today, I'll get my revenge. Ah, I just had a vision of you receiving my revenge, so don't think you can get out of it, haha." Alice said mockingly. I mentally shuddered. When Alice has her revenge, you pray that you aren't at the receiving end of said revenge.

**Alice P.O.V. (A/N: I need to do more of other people's point of view, and I kind of want to continue that little argument.)**

"Excuse me, I am not fat. These are my shoes, so you let go of them, shrimp." The girl retorted. God, this Stacy girl just won't shut up. I called her Stacy because she just looks and talks like a Stacy, her hair just screams Stacy.

(A/N: No offense to people named Stacy, I just randomly chose a name)

"Why don't you go look in a mirror, they're all around you, pig." I said. This girl was so annoying, these were my shoes, and I'm going to wear them to prom. She's such a b--ch.

"Excuse me! Go get a reality check ugly." Stacy said.

"Yes, someone should excuse you for having such a huge ass, and trying to take something that isn't yours, so let go of my shoes." I said. She was getting me mad, why won't she just let go of the shoes that are obviously mine. I looked down at her feet, from the looks of it, it was like a size ten feet! These shoes were size 5 shoes. There was no way she would fit her giant feet in these.

"How do you expect to fit your gigantic feet into these size 5 shoes anyway! Your huge toes wouldn't even fit into them!" I yelled. Sheesh, either this girl was blind, mental, or delerious.

"What are you talking about! These shoes are so obviously size 9...right." Stacy said. She looked down at the size of the box and shock was on her face when she realized it was indeed size 5 shoes. "Oh, I didn't see it. No wonder I can't fit half of my shoes. Ohmygosh, I should totally go and throw out all those shoes I got here then." After that, she ran out, probably home to throw those shoes away.

I had a vision of Edward on a bus. The clock on the bus read 7:10. That bus usually ran right at 7. I checked my phone it was 7:05. Crap, Edward got away. I flipped open my phone and dialed Edward's number.

_"Hello?" Edward said into the phone._

_"Edward...where are you?"I said menacingly._

_"Uhhh, at home." Edward said._

_"You're lying, I saw an image of you in my head on a bus to Forks that left five minutes ago." I said._

_"Well, if you knew, then you didn't need to ask." Edward said. Oh no he didn't, he was not going to act like a priss with me, not with what happened to Prissy Stacy._

_"Well, It's alright. When I get home today, I'll get my revenge. Ah, I just had a vision of you receiving my revenge, so don't think you can get out of it, haha." I said. I was already thinking about ways to get revenge on him. Oh was he going to pay..._

_:_

**END CHAPTER**

**Yeah, it's kind of short. I just felt like doing Alice's point of view for a change, she's fun to write about. **

**R & R PLEASE!! TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE TOO!! REVIEW!!**


	7. Day at the Spa

Time for an update, I'm going to write as long as my brain will let me! XD I already took one of my tests, and I believe I did pretty good, now I have this huge history test next, ugh. Not only that, but the worst book ever written too, if you were forced to read Great Expectations, you should be able to understand what I'm going through :(. But enough about my life, let's get on with the fanfic!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ...**

**Tinkerbell: Aren't you going to say it.**

**Me: ...**

**Tinkerbell: Oh come on woman, say it.**

**Me: ...**

**Tinkerbell: UGH, say it or else.**

**Me: ...**

**Tinkerbell: ...I hate you..-storms out fuming mad-**

**Me: Haha, finally got rid of her, the silent treatment sure does work. I don't own the characters of this fanfic, or any of the books. **

**VOTE PEOPLE, VOTE FOR THE NEXT TWO PEOPLE TO SWITCH, THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE!!**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella P.O.V.:**

_Yawn._ Even though I can't sleep, I still feel sleepy and tired. Why can't vampires sleep in the first place? My back felt sore from laying down on the black leather couch in Edward's room all night. I'm guessing that Edward went back to my house so Charlie wouldn't get worried. I miss eating food. I miss being able to sleep. I miss being myself. I miss my body. I miss my life. Do I really want to be a vampire after all? What am I saying!! Of course I want to be a vampire, if it's to be with Edward, I'd do it, I'd do anything. I can't imagine a life without him, those months when he left me were the worst of my life.

"Bella! Get up! Get up!" Alice yelled jumping on the couch.

"Ugh, Alice. What now?" I asked. I'm really tired and bored. I was so bored the whole night. I couldn't watch TV because Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were using it the WHOLE night. Rosalie was doing who knows what in her room, and Alice was shopping the whole night. Can you believe it, what these vampires do at night.

"Get up, come on. We have some things to talk about." Alice said excitedly.

"Talk about what?" I asked confused.

"The prom, duh. We have to choose outfits and plan everything." Alice said. "And you still need to go ask Edward."

"Alice, I am Edward." I said.

"Shut up! No you're not. You're Bella in Edward's body, so shut up and listen." Alice said.

"Fine, and about Prom. We have a prom?" I asked innocently.

Alice whacked me on the head. "Stop fooling around! This is very important. Come on, its prom. It's next weekend! And how could anyone forget about prom." Alice said.

"I guess I'm one of those anyone that forgot about prom. Because I did. I don't like dances Alice, especially big ones like prom." I told Alice.

"No way are you missing prom. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't go to prom. You're already a senior and this will be the first prom of your life and might even be the last!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, you know this is not going to be the last prom for me and you know why." I said. I was going to become a vampire once I get back to my own body no matter what. I am going to be a vampire and stay with Edward for the rest of eternity.

"Yeah yeah, thats then, this is now! We have to get dresses! And you have to go ask Edward." Alice said.

"Alice, how can I pick a dress when I don't even know if I'll be switched back by then?" I asked.

"Oh trust me, you'll be switched back. Remember when I told you before that I couldn't see when and how you were going to switch back?" Alice asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah, but now, I can see the dance and how you're back in your own bodies. But I didn't get a clear view of your dress! So that's why we have to go dress shopping today! And we have to bring Edward too, so we can see how they look on you!" Alice screamed with glee.

Oh finally, we were going to be switched back by prom night. I guess I have no choice but to go to the prom AND go shopping with Alice. This is going to be a long day.

**(A/N: Haha a little foreshadowing there, the most obvious it's probably gonna get.)**

Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me out to her yellow Porsche. I got in and Alice started driving in the direction of my house. We got there pretty quick, a usual 6 minute car ride turned into a 3 and a half minute ride. All of the Cullens drive way too fast. How did they get their licenses like this?

We got out of the car and knocked on the front door. Charlie answered it, he had on his sheriff uniform and half a bagel in his mouth. He nodded at us and waved us to go ahead in, bagel still in his mouth. He rushed out of the house and got into his police car and sped off to the police department.

"Edward!! Get your pretty little butt down here!" Alice yelled through the house.

Eventually, here came Edward, still dressed in yesterday's clothes. I guess because I told him he couldn't look at my body. "Okay, you need a shower." I said.

"Whose fault do you think that was?" Edward asked. I guess it was partially my fault since I didn't want him to look at me, I didn't think he'd take it that seriously.

"Well Eddy, Eddy, Eddy. Do you know why I'm here." Alice said menacingly.

Edward stiffened up and started running for the door. He obviously remembered the threat Alice had made on him last night. Alice got to him obviously because she's a lot lot faster than he is right now. "Oh oh, where do you think you're going. Thanks to you, I had to shop all alone last night. And I don't like being alone, that gives me nobody to talk to and torture. I felt so lonely without you Eddy." Alice said faking hurt.

"If you weren't thinking of torture in the first place, maybe I wouldn't have run away." Edward said.

"Well, I'm here just as promised, aren't I Edward? Forget about the shower for now, we'll all get one once we get there." Alice said. What, where are we going? A place that cleans you up, where most people go before prom, a torture for a guy like Edward...the spa. Edward had a confused face on, then realization hit him when he figured we were going to the spa. He struggled at Alice's grasp, she wouldn't budge one bit.

"Fine, just finish torturing me already. I'll go to the place most guys call hell." Edward said reluctantly.

"Good, nice boy stuck in a girl's body. We should get going to hell then shouldn't we." Alice said grinning. "Let's go Bella." Alice said.

"Wait, why do I have to go? I'm a guy now, so I don't really have to get ready or anything right?" I asked nervously.

"Yes you have to go. You haven't been hanging out with me at all recently. Do you expect me to have fun with stone face over here? I think not, plus you'll just be watching over us, make sure Edward isn't doing anything to your body and whatnot." Alice explained.

"Fine, I guess I'll go, you make sense." I said.

We all got into Alice's car and drove off toward The Luxury Spa Resort. Courtesy of Alice the Picture of Evil.

Quickly we drove into the parking lot of said spa resort. Edward and I got out as slowly as we could, trying to avoid the hell that awaited us inside that palm tree filled building. Full of groomed ladies running everywhere with towels and and everything that's supposed to be at a spa.

We walked through the front door, and we were immediately greeted by a lady that looked about 25, but was more than likely over 40 with all that plastic surgery on her face. "Hello Welcome to the Luxury Spa Resort. You must be the Cullen group. And how about the gentleman over here." She shrilled. She started winking her fake eyelashes at me and seemed to try to send me signals with her middle aged eyes. It was disturbing and disgusting and I hope to never see this woman again.

"Yes we are the Cullen group, this gentleman is this lady's boyfriend." Edward said, giving her the eye that said 'back off old lady'.

"R-right, this way please." The old lady said, getting the message from Edward. We followed the lady into this room full of pedicure chairs and nail stations. "Here is where the ladies will get manicures and pedicures. The gentlemen can sit over here across from you in the waiting section. I guess I'll leave you here to our technicians. After you're finished, I'll send a guide to bring you to your massage session."

She finally left us alone, and I went over to sit in the waiting section. Alice and a reluctant Edward went over to the nail stations. While they were getting their manicures, I picked up an OK! Magazine. I flipped it open. Wow, Jennifer Aniston might have found a new guy. Ooh, Lindsey Lohan got arrested for another DUI. Hah, I knew that Vanessa Hudgens would turn bad some day.

And there's a new movie coming out on December 12th, it's called, "Twilight." Let's see, it's about a normal human girl who has to move to a new town because her mom got remarried. She meets a family of vampires and she falls in love with one of them. Can their love survive the obstacles that awaits them. Wow, that story seems so familiar to my life.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. I looked up and saw that both of them already finished getting their manicures and pedicures. "Come on, we're going to get our massages, but first we have to go get cleaned up, so you have to go to the men's bath, I'll take care of Bella over here."

I nodded and started following the guide to the men's bath, and went in. Luckily, there were no other guys there. I started undressing without looking and stepped into the shower. And continued the shower without looking. I tried to finish as quick as possible, and dressed again. I dried my hair and stepped out of the bathroom.

When I stepped out, I saw Alice and Bella already out and cleaned up. They were sitting on the little lounge couches resorts have. I walked over to them. "Let's get this thing over with." I said.

The guide appeared out of nowhere and led us to the place where massages were given. We walked in and was glad that the masseuses weren't like masseuses in movies. They looked nice enough, there were two women and one guy. I'm guessing the guy masseuse was for me because he pulled me onto the little table thing. And the same for the other two.

An hour later, my muscles felt relaxed and I felt so energized. I no longer felt exhausted like this morning. Alice and Edward looked great. We all felt great. "Are we done yet?" I asked.

"Yes, we're done. But didn't you love it! That massage was great!" Alice yelled happily.

"It wasn't was much torture as I thought." Edward said.

"Oh it wasn't? Then I guess I'll have to do more, shouldn't I." Alice threatened.

"I mean...It was the worst time of my life, it felt like a hellhole sucking me in, I hated it, I hate you, and I love Bella." Edward replied quickly.

"Haha, that's more like it Edward." Alice said.

"Let's just get out of here before that old lady hits on me." I said.

We left the resort and started driving toward the Cullen's house.

**(A/N: This is a Sunday by the way)**

We reached the house quickly and entered the house. Jasper and Emmett were glued to the couch as they watched the championship football game. Carlisle just sat down and joined them in their screaming at the TV. Rosalie was sitting at one of the other couches reading through a dress catalog. I guess she was looking for prom dresses too.

"Oh don't forget, later today we are going shopping whether you like it or not." Alice said. She gracefully skipped onto Jasper's lap. He didn't even notice, he was too absorbed into the game and screaming at the TV. They were yelling about how that the running back was too slow and that the quarterback sucked at throwing.

Edward and I sat on a different couch. Esme was somewhere doing household shopping.

"Edward, you actually liked the spa didn't you?" I asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't say anything about it, because if I did, Alice will most likely kidnap me to hell again." Edward said. I didn't reply because I agreed, even though I liked the massage, I don't like manipedis. They didn't even know there were being watched the whole time.

**:**

**END CHAPTER**

**This was pretty long for my standards. It sure took a long time to write. 2250 words!! I'm already starting on the next chapter, I might update with it tomorrow!!**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE IN MY POLL OF WHICH TWO PEOPLE SHOULD BE SWITCHED NEXT IN THIS FANFICTION!! Because it's going to come sooner than you think.**

**R & R PLEASE!! REVIEW!!**


	8. Teaming Up

**Haha, I said I'd be updating the next day! Tinkerbell POV!! Yay! Ooh, she talks a lot more in my imagination than she does in movies, so she is the complete definition of OOC, but I like her more my way. REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR WHO TO SWITCH NEXT IN MY POLL! IT'S IN MY PROFILE!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm running out of things to put here...**

**Edward: That just shows that you're a bad author.**

**Me: -tears up- How can you say that? You meanie!! I just lost my inspiration! Maybe I should take you out of this story and replace you with Jake!-sulks in corner and starts growing mushrooms-**

**Edward: Ugh...I...ugh...sorry..I'm sorry I said you're a bad author. (Edward really can't comfort well can he)**

**Jake: I don't mind replacing him.**

**Edward: -tries to hug me to comfort me- Shut up dog!**

**Me: -pushes him away- You're too cold! And Jake is not just a dog!**

**Jake: -hugs me- Just like she said.**

**Me: Ahh So warm, -sniff- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. -sniff-**

**I'm going to reply to some reviews on here:**

**vampgrl16: Haha, maybe I should, maybe he'll eventually love going to the spa and starts to not despise shopping**

**allebsvulde: Well, I actually never thought of that aspect of it, haha, I don't like to put bathroom scenes in my writing so I don't know. I guess um...yeah..I got nothing. Maybe she's been holding it in for a _very_ long time, or Edward just does it with the bandana on so he won't actually be looking.**

**Chapter 8**

**Tinkerbell P.O.V. (A/N: I haven't had her in the story at all lately, it's time for her to come back in)**

MWAHAHAHA! I should thank that Alice girl for torturing those two while I was gone. I needed a break so I visited the Fairy Relaxation Spa yesterday. When I came to check up on them, Edward was being tortured as a shopping buddy. Oh, no one can stop me now. I'm going to punish them so much, they won't know what hit them.

"Tinkerbell!!" Some voice in the distance yelled. Oh no, that voice, it couldn't be, it wouldn't be, why would that guy be here, of all people. I started flying away toward the bushes of the Cullen's yard. How did he find me, and why should he come get me, after what he did to me in Neverland. I hate him, I hate him, he never gave me any attention. I'm only a fairy here.

**(A/N: Have a guess at who it is? I do! But that's because I'm the author, and of course you know who it is...right?)**

Run away. When he gets close run away. He would probably yell at me at how stupid I'm being, putting my revenge on this couple. He started coming closer and closer to the spot I was hiding in. I'm pretty good at hide and seek if you didn't know, more hiding than seeking though. "Tinkerbell!" the voice yelled. That childish, evil, horrible...adorable voice. ADORABLE! What was I thinking, I hate this guy remember.

He started getting even closer to the bush I was in. And when he was just about to reach toward the leaf I was in, I flew out as fast as I could. I flew and flew and flew until I was about a hundred feet in the air. But then I turned around and was face to face with none other than..you guessed it, Peter Pan. Of course he could still get me, he can fly too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with malice in my voice.

"I came to bring you home to Neverland. Why did you come here in the first place." He said towering over me.

"Why I came here is none of your business." I said.

"Yes it is, you're part of our family. You're out little fairy." Peter Pan said. I don't want to believe it, if I was really part of that family then he shouldn't be ignoring me so much, and giving so much attention to that Wendy girl.

"I'm not part of the family, I never felt like I was, and I never will." I said. I wanted to be much more than just family, I wanted to be friends and be loved. Is that so hard?

"Yes you are, you've been with us forever, since the beginning. Why did you run away from us." Peter asked. He wouldn't understand, he never understood me before.

"I never felt like I was treated like family. I never felt loved like a family member should feel, I felt ignored and insignificant." I whispered holding back tears.

Peter's face looked confused, then hurt, then worrisome. "Tinkerbell, come on, let's go back home. Okay?" he asked.

I considered it a moment, but if I did that, would anything be gained from it? I was having so much fun causing mischief around this place. It felt thrilling and exciting. Doing something I usually don't do and having a good laugh. I don't want to end it just now. But nonetheless, a part of me still wanted to go back...to go back to Neverland. And forget all my differences, I missed my family and friends, and the fun we have there, and what the heck, I even miss Captain Hook.

"I guess so." I muttered.

"Alright then, but before that, I think you should switch that couple back. They'll probably be suspicious but it's for the best and when we get back home, we can lots of more fun. It is Neverland after all, the land for kids. Let's get started now." Peter said.

"Fine, I'll switch them back. I won't be happy about it, but I'll do it." I said unhappily. The Cullens were all in their living room, some chatting, some yelling at the TV screen. Bella and Edward were the ones chatting.

"Come on, do the spell, switch them back, they didn't deserve this." Peter said.

"I know, I was just jealous that they were happy and I wasn't. They loved each other and it was so much love that it bordered disgusting. But I guess I did them a little favor, didn't I. They will probably be an even more love couple because they're been in each other's shoes.

I concentrated on those two, thinking about the spell for switching them back. I said the magic words in my head. _Shiem po uie tha namie switieto bactori inue therir onwi bodiues. (Random letters were used for my fairy language, hehe) _Once again, the spell will take effect the next morning which is a long time from now. It was only noon right now. Well too bad for them, they have to wait another twelve hours till they can become themselves again.

"Good, now let's go home Tinkerbell." Peter Pan said smiling. He held out his hand for her tiny one.

"Umm, Peter, can we wait till the morning to come back? I have a few plans for today that I haven't done yet." I asked. Just because they'll switch back in the morning doesn't mean I can't have my fun tonight. Maybe I should team up with that Alice girl, she seems pretty good at this.

"For what? Oh well, go ahead, have your fun, I'll be hanging around for a while then, maybe get some human food." Peter Pan said. His stomach growled really loud. "I guess it's time for some food. See you later Tink!" Peter yelled while he flew away toward a street full of restaurants.

"Hehe, get ready for some last minute plans." Tinkerbell said grinning evilly.

I can't really approach Alice with all those people in there. I guess I'll send her a thought.

_Hey, is this Alice? Well this is the person who switched Bella & Edward, if you want to know more, meet me at the huge clearing in the woods behind your house._ I sent her that thought and waited for any reaction to appear on her face. Alice's face looked surprised but went back to her usual expression

"Hey sorry guys, but I've got to do something right now, I'll see you later!" Alice yelled as she ran out the back door toward the woods.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Back with Edward and Bella: Edward P.O.V.**

Finally, we're back from the torturous hell they call a spa. I liked the massage, the manicure, not so much. We were on the couch talking about what's its like being each other and how we lived it. What we heard and didn't hear. _GROWL!!_ Oh crap, that was my stomach. I'm starving. This human things, I almost forgotten what it was like.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to eat. I'm starving." I said.

"I'll go with you." Bella said.

"Okay, let's get going." I said.

I ran to my Volvo, and climbed in the driver's seat.

"Umph." Bella grunted.

"What now?" I asked. I hope she doesn't say what I think she's going to say.

"Technically, this is my car now, and I drive. I don't want to get a ticket, you know. I am Edward, and Edward drives a shiny silver Volvo now." Bella said.

"Why must you use my lines against me?" I said unhappily.

"Because I like this part of your logic, so please, _Bella,_ let me drive." Bella said.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it." Edward said.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to the best restaurant I know here." Bella said.

With that, she drove the Volvo at a slow slow slow rate of 40 mph, it took forever to even get out of the neighborhood.

**Alice P.O.V.**

Finally, finally, I finally get to know what the truth behind all of this is!! Whoever switched Bella and Eddy definitely had some kind of powers because she could switch people and send thoughts. Oh this is going to be so much fun. I ran as fast as I could to the clearing. I arrived there, but there wasn't anyone here. I kept looking and looking, but I didn't see anyone. Was this a hoax?

"Hey, down here." a voice said.

I looked down, and there, in the flesh, was Tinkerbell. Yes, the one from all the Peter Pan movies. The one that never talked, just squeaky noises, just said 'Hey, down here.' "OMG!! You are so cuuuuteee!!

I always was a sucker for tinkerbell, I had Tinkerbell everything, you name it, pillows, erasers, pencils, purses, brushes, blankets, posters, you name it, I have it. She was absolutely adorable, she looked way better in person than in movies.

"Need—air--can't--breathe--" Tinkerbell stammered.

"Oh sorry, but you're just so cute, I'm a huge fan of your movies." I said delighted.

"They were never my movies, it was always about Peter Pan and the stupid Wendy girl." Tinkerbell said.

"Okay then, now tell me all about what's going on." I said. I needed details here, every single little tinsy detail. Tinkerbell was now sitting on my shoulder, waiting for me to calm down.

"Fine. It all started one afternoon. I ran away from Neverland, and I just happened to pass by this clearing, and I saw Bella and Edward.

"Why did you run away?" I asked. Neverland was a cool place, I've never been there, but it should be a great place. Why would a person run away from it.

"Because Peter was being a jerk and ignoring me and paying all his attention to stupid Wendy." Tinkerbell said. Aww, she was jealous, fairies are so sensitive.

"Yeah, now on with the story. I passed by them, and I was jealous okay, and I was so jealous that I switched them. I watched over them for a little while. I got tired and so I went to the Fairy Relaxation Spa Resort, which is by the way, right above the Luxury Spa Resort. After I came back, I went to your house and everyone was in the living room. Peter Pan found me, and tried to get me to go back home, I complied, but I still had some plans left. So I sent you a thought to meet me here. I already did the spell to switch them two back, but it won't take effect into next morning. So that leaves a whole afternoon and night left. So I was wondering if you'd like to work with me for the rest of the day, to carry out my little plans of torture and amusement." Tinkerbell said.

"Are you kidding me? Bella's my best friend and Edward's my brother! Of course I'd help you with the torture and amusement!! I can't wait, what should we do first. My specialty is shopping torture by the way if you didn't know!" I yelled.

Haha, time for payback. They kept ignoring me before, and they didn't seem happy with the spa at all. Plus, it would be fun, I wouldn't be able to torture them as much after they switch back. This is the perfect chance.

"Yes, the plan is to torture them as much as possible, not physically okay, I'm not that violent. Let's see what we could do first." Tinkerbell said.

"How about shopping?" I asked.

"Is that all you think about?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Well, about half the time." I replied. It's true, shopping is my life, it fills me with so much joy!

"Umm, how about something else. Like getting one of them jealous or something. Or pulling little pranks on them. Or making them do something embarrassing. Let's start with the easy stuff." Tinkerbell said nervously. _What was with this girl and shopping?_

"Okay, let's start with pranks first." Alice said.

We listed pranks that we could do, tripping some people, stealing Bella's clothes, making Edward run around and around and around. Then we chose the stealing clothes thing first. We were going to raid Bella's closet, take all of her clothes, and replace it with stylish, slightly revealing, clothes, that Bella would never wear. Edward would be later.

"Okay, should we start?" Tinkerbell said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yes, we should." I said with a mischievous glint in my eye.

And so our plan began.

* * *

**:**

**END CHAPTER**

**R & R PLEASE!! REVIEW!!**

**Mwahaha! I'm starting to feel bad for Edward, always being tortured, but it's so fun. Bella and Edward are going to be so freaked out! Haha, I really should be studying and reading instead of writing fanfiction and reading fanfiction, but I can't help it, it's addicting.**

**DON'T FORGET TO TAKE MY POLL ON WHICH TWO PEOPLE SHOULD BE SWITCHED NEXT!! THE POLL IS IN MY PROFILE!!**

**R & R PLEASE!!RE****VIEW!! TA****KE MY POLL!!**


	9. Unexpected Turn of Events

**Hiya!! It's been a while since I last updated, like a week. I kept thinking I was going to write it, but I kept putting it off, I procrastinate a lot, hehe. But on the bright side, I finally finished that horrible book that I've been forced to read! Yay! So I'll probably have more time to write! Eddy and Bella are going to switch back some time, and that time is coming really really soon. **

**Disclaimer:-**

**Me: -sighs- Someone say it for me, it depresses me to say it...**

**Alice: She doesn't own Twilight or the Twilight characters! Which includes me!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Alice and Tinkerbell sneaked into Bella's room sneakily. They opened the closet and examined its contents. There were clothes everywhere. Bella wasn't the cleanest person in the world. Bella and Edward were off somewhere at a restaurant.

"Alright, first, let's get rid of all these hoodies and sweatshirts and jackets." Alice said. She went over to the hangers and took all of the clothes that could cover Bella up.

"Let's just take everything out and replace them with the new clothes we got from your closet." Tinkerbell said. About an hour earlier, they raided Alice's closet to get as many clothes as they could. And everyone knows that Alice loves to shop, so she had a closet the size of the mall, with their own little rooms for shoes, scarves, earrings, and etc.

"Okie-dokie." Alice said. They, more like Alice(tink is small, she can't really do much), heaved the mass of clothes into cardboard boxes. They were going to put all of her clothes into Alice's closet for the time being.

Once they got the clothes into their respective boxes, they unpacked the boxes of clothes that they brought, and put them into the closet. Those clothes were clothes Bella would have never worn in her life, it consisted of miniskirts, some revealing dresses, some _very_ revealing shirts, and very high high heels. They were fashionable, but too revealing for Bella's taste.

They finished. Tinkerbell waved her wand, and transported all of the boxes into Alice's closet.

"Oh, I see them." Alice said. She was having one of her "visions." "They're going to be back here in about half an hour."

"Okay, now let's get to Edward's wardrobe." Tinkerbell said.

**(A/N: I hate third person pov now, grr, let's go into Alice's POV)**

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

We sneaked out of Bella's room and into my porche around the corner. Now we had to change Edward's wardrobe. Oh, wait till they see what we have for him. I just bought the frilliest man shirts that were ever made, and some matching purple pants. This was going to be so much fun. I feel kind of bad for Bella though, she's my best friend. But it might do her some good, teach her to flaunt what she has sometimes, it might boost her confidence...or make it worse. But I'll keep that out of my mind.

I turned the key in the ignition. I sped off toward our house. Luckily, Edward and Bella were still out and haven't come back yet. Rose and Esme went off to go shopping for some household supplies. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were all still yelling at the TV, and didn't even notice us entering.

Tinkerbell and I quickly ran to my room. I opened the double doors to my closet and grabbed the several outfits I bought earlier. We opened the door to Edward's room. It looked the same, like it wasn't used, the neatly made king sized bed that he bought for Bella, the black leather couch, the piano, and what other junk he has in here.

I opened the closet, it wasn't as big as mine obviously. I grabbed all of his jeans, polos, shirts, shorts, and ties. I threw them into the box.

"Tinkerbell, can you transport them to my closet?" I asked.

"Sure, okay, let's just get this over with." Tinkerbell said.

Oho, both of them won't know what hit them. I'll make sure Bella doesn't try to take clothes from Jasper or Emmett. It's not like Emmett's clothes would fit, since he's so big, but Jasper's might.

Let's see what kind of clothes I got. For Edward's closet, I got one very very frilly pink dress shirt, with some tight white pants. I got this very, very big T-shirt that says some very explicit words, every curse word you've heard is on this shirt. And very very baggy jeans to go with it, it had chains, and if she put it on, it would probably just slip right off. I also got this man skirt, with a matching man purse, and some very tight, very skinny jeans. I wonder what kind of clothes she'd pick to wear tonight.

"It's too bad that they'll switch back tomorrow morning. I guess I'll get everyone to go out tonight." I said. "When are you going back?" I asked.

"Probably tomorrow morning, I have to make sure that they do switch back. After that, I'll leave with Peter Pan to go back to Neverland." Tinkerbell said.

"That's too bad, I kind of wanted to go shopping with you." I said. I really did. We could have gone to that new doll shop, it sold a bunch of miniature clothes there that you'd use to dress up dolls.

Tinkerbell shuddered. "Thanks, but no thanks. I know how you go about with your 'shopping' and I'd rather not go through it."

"Aw, it's not that bad. I love shopping!" I squealed.

"Alice, I've known you for what, two days? And I already know how torturous your shopping is. I know you love shopping. The whole living world knows it." Tinkerbell said dramatically wailing her arms.

"Fine, I'm starting to get tired of always taking Bella or Rose shopping. It's getting boring." I said. It was, they'd never put up a fight anymore because they know they can't win.

We finished putting the clothes up. Tinkerbell waved her little wand, and transported Edward's clothes. I went downstairs to the living room. And yes, the guys were still there yelling at the TV.

"OH COME ON! THAT WAS NOT OUT, HE WAS DEFINITELY STILL IN!" Emmett yelled.

"I KNOW! THAT REF IS BLIND! CAN HE NOT TELL WHAT'S IN AND WHAT'S OUT!" Carlisle yelled. (Yeah, the calm collected Carlisle is yelling at a TV scream. That's what sports does to a guy, hehe)

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE, OUR TEAM IS STILL IN THE LEAD!" Jasper said. He used his "gift" to calm them down.

"You're right." Carlisle said, sitting back down.

"Yeah, what he said." Emmett said.

They all calmed down, but after what I thought they were going to be quiet, they start yelling again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT PASS! THAT QUARTERBACK IS INCOMPETENT!" Jasper yelled.

"Hey, that one's your guy right?" Tinkerbell asked. Reluctantly I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he is." I said. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!!" I yelled.

"WHAT!!" They yelled back. "Alice, we're kind of in the middle of something." Carlisle said.

"Oh get over it, it's a football game." I said rolling my eyes. "Let's go out tonight, do something fun."

Tinkerbell quickly went to hide behind one of our fake plants.

"Like what?" Emmett asked with his eyes glued to the TV.

"Like having some fun. You know, going to the movies, or an amusement park. There's a new one that just opened last week." I said. "Or even better, THE MALL!!"

With that last remark, everyone's eyes widened. They all had experiences with my mall expeditions. "NO NO NO!! THE AMUSEMENT PARK SOUNDS GOOD! LET'S GO THERE!" Emmett screamed.

"Okay, then it's decided." I said. "I'll call Edward and Bella and let them know."

I flipped open my phone and dialed Edward's number.

_Ring...ring...ring...ring_

_"Hello?" Edward asked._

_"Hey Edward. Bella's with you right?" I asked._

_"Yeah she is, we just left the restaurant." Edward said._

_"Okay, come back home soon. We're going to go the new amusement park." I said._

_"Fine, alright, I'll take Bella back to our house first, so she can get showered and changed. Then I'll drive by her house and get ready." Edward said._

_"Okie-dokie, see you then. Bye." I said._

_"Bye." Edward said._

We hung up the phone. They'll be in a surprise for sure when they find that their whole wardrobe has been stripped of its contents and switched with clothes they would never wear.

"They're on their way." I said grinning.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V.**

We just left the restaurant. I walked over to my volvo and got into the passenger seat. Bella sat in the driver's seat and started the car. "We have to go to my house. Alice wants us to all go to the new amusement park." I said.

"Okay, your house it is." Bella said. She drove out of the parking lot. She drove slowly down the highway toward the Cullen residence.

FINALLY, we were in the driveway. We got out of the Volvo and entered the house.

"Oh you're back!!" Alice said. She was sitting on the side of the couch smirking. She was definitely planning something, I don't know what, but she's planning something.

"Yeah, we're back. I'll go get ready and take a shower." Bella said. She trudged up the stairs.

"Honey, here's a towel." Esme said. She threw Bella the towel.

"Thanks!"

She went upstairs and I could hear the sound of running water. "So what are you planning Alice?" I asked. There has to be something, it's Alice we're talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice said innocently. I could see it, that mischievous glint in her eye, the one that yells 'I know something you don't'.

"Uh huh, sure you don't. I'll find out sooner or later." I said.

"Sooner than you think." Alice muttered. What does she mean?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What was that?" Everyone except Alice asked. We all ran upstairs to find my body dressed in only a towel.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked. Why isn't she wearing any clothes.

"L-look for yourselves." Bella stammered. We all peered into Edward's closet.

"HAHAHAHAHA, OH GOD! NO WAY!" Emmett bellowed. My eye twitched. Who the hell came into my closet and filled it with...pink frills?

"Oh Edward. I didn't know you had such tastes." Carlisle said holding his laughter down.

"Edward, I thought you had better tastes than this." Rosalie said. She was holding up a pink frilly shirt with a bunch of ruffles.

"That's not my shirt, I have never seen such a shirt in my life, nonetheless own one." I said. Why would I own something like that. Why would anyone own that? It was the most repulsive shirt I have ever seen. I'm not a fashionable guy, but I know when something is just not right, in any way.

"But Eddy, it was in your closet. If it wasn't yours, then whose is it?" Alice asked sweetly.

"It was you wasn't it?" I asked. "Who else would do this but you?"

"Oh, how could you accuse your own sister like this?" Alice asked. "You're my own little brother, I wouldn't do something that would embarrass you like this."

"Alice, you and I both know that you love embarrassing me." I said depressingly. All those past memories of her tripping me, pulling my pants down, drawing on me, and dressing me in weird outfits made me shudder just thinking about it.

"Bella, you really should put something on. You might get a cold." Alice said. She ignored me. She ignored ME. There's no way that I'd let Bella go out in my body dressed like that.

**(A/N: Yeah, Edward's kind of conceited and worries about his outward appearance, but hey, everybody does, I'm trying to make him a little more human-like, and he just doesn't want his secret to be revealed.)**

"Emmett, Jasper, do you guys have anything Bella can wear?" I asked.

"Dude, you know she won't be able to fit my clothes, they're too big for her." Emmett said. True, but there's still Jasper, his body type is about the same as mine.

"Sorry, but all of my clothes are dirty, the washing machine broke." Jasper said.

How could it be that none of them have any clothes for me. "Carlisle, do you have anything?" I asked desperately.

"I'm sorry too, my clothes are dirty too." Carlisle said. I felt like a ton of bricks just fell on top of me. Alice had to have done something.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I asked. I glared at Alice. She started whistling and turned her back to me. "What did you do, Alice. And yes, I'm talking to you."

"I have no idea of what you're talking about. Why would I ever do something to cause you any trouble?" Alice asked pouting with puppy dog eyes.

"You know what you did and don't act like you're an angel sent from above."

"Umm..." Bella said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I guess I have no choice but to wear this, right." Bella said.

"Oh no you're not. We're staying here. I'd rather not go if she has to wear these clothes."

"But Edward, we haven't gone out as a family in ages! Not since...1987?" Alice stated.

"Well, Alice, I don't know if you knew, but WE have an endless amount of time left to spend on family activities." I said.

"..." Alice didn't say anything. She knew that I was right. That's a first for her, never in her natural born life has she ever been quiet. She always has something to say. We need to take a picture for future references. Now back to the story.

"WELL, you two are going and that's final. Eddy, let's stop by Bella's house so you can get _ready_." Alice said quickly.

"No, I will not allow Bella to go out as me dressed in that monstrosity." I replied coldly. I looked at Bella for some support. She heard my thoughts and was about to say something when...

"Edward, it has been a while since we all went out together. Come on, do it for the family." Carlisle said. Why? Why did it have to be Carlisle? Everyone knows I can't defy him. I have too much respect for him to even think of it.

"F-fine..."

"YIPPEEE! Come on Bella, let's get that _monstrosity_ on you." Alice yelled. She pushed Emmett and Jasper into the closet. "Go help her get dressed."

After about ten minutes, Bella came out with those lame excuse of clothing draped over my body. I mentally shuddered.

"Now that that's over with. We should drop by Bella's place to get you some clothes." Alice said.

"Why can't we just get some clothes from your closet, you have an overabundance of them." I asked suspiciously. What is she hiding?

"Oh, half of them are dirty, you know, because our washing machine is _broken_. And I decided to donate the other half to charity since I hardly wear them anyways." Alice said.

"Aw, sweetie, that was nice of you to give away your precious clothes. You used to never give anything away." Esme said. Yeah, it was a first, but why would she suddenly start being that charitable out of nowhere.

"Enough about my life, let's get going." Alice said. She rushed out of the room and ran down the stairs. "Come on you slowpokes!" She yelled from below.

We all started down the stairs and she was already out the door and into her car. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were in her car. Esme and Carlisle was in his Mercedes. I got into the driver's seat of my volvo.

"Edward." Bella said.

"Just let me drive, love, please. We're meeting Alice, and if I don't drive, they'll complain about how we made them wait."

"But...ugh..fine." Bella replied. Off we went. I drove as fast as this car could take me. I missed being in this seat, going over 100 mph. Is it possible to be so attached to your car that you'd drive it all day and would only give it up to your one true love?

We drove after Alice's car. Esme and Carlisle went ahead to the amusement park, they were going to meet us there. In record time, we arrived at Bella's house.

Bella opened the front door. Charlie wasn't home yet, so she just left a note for him. Alice grabbed both mine and Bella's arms and yanked us toward her room.

"Come on, go ahead and pick out what to wear!" Alice said excitedly. Why was she so excited over clothing. Wait, that's normal for Alice, but she's even more excited this time, if that's possible. She was literally jumping with joy and amusement. She definitely planned _something_, I don't know what yet, but she did.

We opened the closet. Our jaws dropped. The contents of the closet was not the modest clothing Bella wore, it was far from modest. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE! WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!" Bella yelled. She was fuming. She turned toward Alice. "Alice...you did something, didn't you? It had to be you, no one else would do something like this."

"Oh Bella, I don't know what you're talking about." Alice said innocently, looking up at Bella with puppy dog eyes.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I don't know if you forgot, but _I can read minds."_ Bella seethed. You know, Bella doesn't get mad often, but when she does, she can make you crawl under your bed and stay there for two months with just her words if she wanted to.

Alice muttered something under her breath that resembled a certain curse word that started with an S.

Everyone turned a suspicious eye toward Alice. "Umm, well. LET'S get changed now, shouldn't we." Alice replied as fast as she could. _"Oh no, she's gonna find out about Tink. Oh wait, dammit, Bella can read my mind now...Hi Bella!" Alice thought._

"Hi Alice, now do you mind telling me what the heck is going on?" Bella said. "And who's Tink?"

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V. (A/N: As much as I hate to write in this pov, I have to get practice at it to get better, so yeah, here it is) **_Italics are thoughts_

As the people in the room were silently looking at one another, while glaring at a certain pixie haired vampire at the same time, they didn't notice a very troublesome fairy near Bella's bedpost. Of course they couldn't see her though, since she concealed herself.

_Oh no, this is not what I planned. GRR, why did that Edward have to be so perceptive, couldn't he just play along and act like he didn't notice anything. But no, he had to point out every flaw in our plan!_ She kept thinking of ways of how to get out of this predicament. It was going nowhere, so she decided that instead of going through with the plan, she's just stop and just reveal herself.

"Umm hi?" Tinkerbell nervously said as she stopped her concealment spell. Nobody heard her and were still arguing with each other. She took in a huge breath, "HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME YOU IGNORANT VAMPIRES AND HUMAN!"

"What was that?" Emmett said. Yeah, even if Tinkerbell yelled at the top of her lungs, it sounded like a normal volume toward said vampires and human.

"Tink? Is that you?" Alice asked. She didn't know if it was Tinkerbell or not, mostly because she couldn't figure out where the voice came from.

"Yeah, down here."

"OH there you are. OMG, you still look so cute!!" Alice yelled as she squished Tinkerbell in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Can't-breathe-let-go-you-little-ignorant-vamp!" Tinkerbell said struggling to get her words out.

"Oh, sorry again." Alice said. "Wait, what's going on? Why did you come out? What about the plan? Is it over?"

"I came out because I figured the plan wouldn't work anymore, and so the plan is now gone, and I guess it is over now." Tinkerbell replied.

Meanwhile, all of the Cullens and Bella were staring as the little fairy and the pixie-like vampire talked to each other. Each of them too stunned to say a word or move. The first to break from the sudden trance was Jasper. (Of course)

"Alice, what's going on? And who's that?" Jasper asked. He was still in a daze, but sane enough to talk.

"Oh, this is Tinkerbell. She's been kind of, like a partner." Alice replied.

"Partner? For what?"

"For inflicting pain, humiliation, and amusement on a couple by the name of Belward(just came up with that on the spot, is that the couple name for them? Because it sounds better than Edwella)!

"YOU AND WHO DID WHAT?" Bella and Edward screamed at the same time. They both looked mad, and their eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Alice looked nervously toward Tinkerbell, who seemed to find her shoes very interesting because she wouldn't look up.

"Wait, that little fairy looking thing looks familiar." Rosalie said.

"I'm not a thing you blonde imbecile." Tinkerbell harshly replied.

"I'll ignore that for now. I remember, you're Tinkerbell from all those Peter Pan movies, aren't you?" Rosalie said.

"I thought those were fictional characters." Emmett said as he rubbed his head.

"Well, you were wrong."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, Alice, when you thought 'Tink' in your mind, did you mean Tinkerbell?" Bella asked.

"...yeah. Tink, do you mind explaining them the whole story?" Alice asked.

Tinkerbell nodded her head and started flying up into the air onto Alice's shoulder. She took a huge breath of air and started the long story of her journey, all the way from Neverland to changing wardrobes. She explained the whole sha-bang. Once she was done, everyone, except Alice, had on a fac e of shock, anger, and confusion combined. _Chirp chirp chirp_

"SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!" Tinkerbell screamed, her face red from embarrassment and anger.

"I'm hungry." Emmett said. Everyone, including Tinkerbell, whacked him on the head. "HEY, what was that for, I'm hungry, so I'll say I'm hungry." he said. Everyone suddenly started laughing at how utterly random Emmett could be, forgetting about the important stuff, like their bodies being switched. The laughter calmed down, and an awkward silence followed.

"Umm, so are you going to switch us back?" Edward asked.

"Oh I already did the spell and everything, it won't take effect until tomorrow morning." Tinkerbell explained.

"Now, since all that misunderstanding is over, let's go to the amusement park. Edward go change into outfit #1, it's labeled OUTFIT #1, just to let you know." Alice said.

Edward started glaring at Alice. "Do you really expect me to let Bella wear those outfits outside of this house?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh come, it'd look so good on you!" Alice said. She put on her signature puppy dog eyes and pout look.

"Alice, you know that your 'puppy dog eyes and pout look' has no effect on me. I've been immune from it for decades now." Edward replied.

"Hmph, fine. But it's such a waste. I guess I'll just make Bella wear them tomorrow to school." Alice said. She suddenly had a look of recognition on her face. "School means PROM! Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about it. I still need to get Bella her dress, outfit, plans, the limo, the dates! Oh yeah, Bella, remember you have to ask Edward. Oh crap, I just said that in front of him didn't I? So what do you say Edward? Will you take Bella to prom or not? Of course you are." Alice rambled.

"ALICE! Calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. Good." Rosalie said.

"Okay, thanks Rose. So what about it Eddy?" Alice asked.

Everyone's eyes looked at Edward. All of their eyes asking the same thing, 'Well, what's your answer?'.

"Umm, well, o-only if B-bella wants to." Edward stuttered from the stares he was getting. Everyone's eyes averted to Bella.

"Well. Umm" Bella stammered. Alice gave her a look that said, 'hurry up and say yes or else'. "Okay then, let's go to prom then."

"YAYAYAYYAYAY!!" Alice screamed. She started jumping up and down and all around the room. She grabbed Bella's hands. "We HAVE to go shopping now." As she said that, Rosalie tried to sneak out of the room. Alice was in front of her in a heartbeat. "And Rosalie too, don't think of escaping this time. MWAHAHA!" Alice laughed menacingly. Both Rosalie and Bella had scared expressions on their faces. They turned to Jasper with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, no one can get in her way of shopping. But I can get her to stop the evil laugh." Jasper said. He used his "gift" to calm Alice down back to her cheerful self.

"We're still going shopping." Alice said.

"...great..." Bella and Rosalie said simultaneously. In their minds, they were both thinking of ways of leaving the country without Alice knowing. But since it's Alice, she'll always know where they'd be anyway. She can see the future after all.

Tinkerbell was quiet the whole time, watching the scene before her. "Well, I'm going to go find Peter Pan to check with him. I'm going to leave in the morning after I check that the spell worked. I'll find you later Alice. Bye everyone else!" Tinkerbell yelled as she flew toward the open window and into the darkness.

"I'm still hungry." Emmett said. And once again, everyone smacked him in the head.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**GO ME GO ME! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! And will probably be the longest I will ever write, hehe. It was over 4000 words!! And it took 7 pages on OpenOffice! I thought that since I haven't updated in a while, the next chapter would be long, and here it is! Oho, so Tinkerbell has a good heart after all. Well, Alice is always thinking about the future(and shopping)! I hope everyone enjoys reading the new chappie! And poor Emmett! He has a good heart, but I guess a little ADD in this story!  
**

**R & R PLEASE! REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Okay, to tell the truth, I'm getting kind of tired of this story. I originally planned this to be a twoshot, just to get used to writing, but some people convinced me to go even further. But now, this is the 9th chapter! A lot further than I planned. I'm running out of ideas of what to write, so I'm in a stump. So as of right now(it could probably change later, I could change my mind), I plan to end this story in the next two chapters probably, one to finally wrap it all up, and another one for an epilogue. SOO, the poll has officially ended, and the winner is Edward and Jacob, too bad I won't have a chance to write it soon. I might actually write it another time, another story, same setting and stuff. But right now, I'm getting really busy, I've got testing coming up, dances, it's nearing the end of the school year, so there will be a bunch of tests, ugh. But the good news is that summer is coming soon!! XD**

**As of right now, I'm working on a oneshot, and probably will do a few oneshots for a little bit.**

* * *


	10. Go Get a Room

**Don. Don. Don. DON. Finally an update. I've been lazy and actually started another story, hehe, but I haven't been really spending time on either story. I have tests next week, a sports banquet, and a huge dance all in the same week! Then the week after I have 3 exams. School sucks.  
**

**ONE MORE CHAPPIE! R&R!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"I'm still hungry." Emmett said. And once again, everyone smacked him in the head.

"How can you be hungry? We're vampires, idiot." Edward seethed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Still hungry." Emmett said.

"Now that the whole fiasco has been revealed...we can go to the amusement part! Put on outfit #1, Eddy!" Alice yelled enthusiastically.

Edward started snarling like an animal. "Alice, I advise you to stop and put back Bella's clothes...or else." Edward said.

"Or else what? Eddy, you know you can't hurt me, and you know that I _can_ hurt _you_. So go put on outfit #1...or else." Alice replied slyly.

"Alice...GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO A NONLIVING PULP!!" Bella screamed full of anger. Her face was red just thinking about what she'd look like wearing outfit #1. She thought of the humiliation that would happen. How people would be staring at her like she was a freak. Bella looked around nervously for any reassurance, but all she got were faces of shock.

The Cullens know everything and anything about Isabella Swan. They thought she was this sweet, cute, caring, and emotional girl. Not once have they thought Bella could raise her voice that loud to yell such words. Edward, of course, was shocked the most. He thought he knew everything about his love, oh was he wrong.

"What?!" Bella snapped. She didn't like awkward silence. It made her nervous and it makes her feel that everyone is looking at her.

"Sorry Bella. I won't make Eddy wear it. Alright?" Alice said a little scared.

"Yeah, breathe in and breathe out. Slowly, yes." Rosalie said also a little scared.

"YEAH, sorry Bella. We know about how you hate awkward silence, don't worry, we won't do it again. Okay?" Emmett said scared out of his mind.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I was still kind of mad about the whole switching wardrobe thing." Bella said calmly. Everyone then stared, more like glared at Alice. She backed away slowly. Soon enough she backed into the closet.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay. It was the spur of the moment. I was kind of bored and Tinkerbell seemed like my match made in heaven." Alice said. Right after she said that, Jasper looked shocked and depressed mixed together. He found his shoes very interesting. Alice saw how Jasper looked and started feeling horrible. "Oh baby, she only _seemed_ like it. Plus, why would I like a fairy? And she already has someone she has an undying love for. You're my only love."

She patted Jasper on the back and then proceeded to hug him. Things happened and soon they were on Bella's bed making out.

Rosalie clears her throat. "Go get a room." Rosalie said. Everyone else nodded and agreed that they should indeed get a room. No one wants to see them go past what they're already at.

Jasper laughed awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry, we kind of..forget you guys were here." Alice said. She laughed nervously. She looked at her watch. "Oh crap, it's already 9:30. We can't go to the amusement park anymore, they close at 9." Alice pouted.

"Yes." Edward muttered.

"What was that?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing. Now let's get home. I'll tell Charlie that Bella's spending the night with Alice at our house." Edward said.

Edward ran downstairs and found that Charlie wasn't home yet, so he scribbled the previous note from before and wrote that Bella was going to have a sleepover with Alice. Pretty soon the rest of the Cullens, and Bella in Edward's body, came down the stairs.

"Ready?" Emmett asked. Still a little ADD, "Oh look a penny!"

"Okay, let's go." Edward said. They left the house and went in the separate cars and drove on home to the Cullen's mansion.

They arrived at the huge mansion also known as the Cullen residence. All of them are tired from the recent events that have bestowed on their lives just then. Having a jealous fairy after them, and said fairy was actually collaborating with a member of their family. It was definitely not something they are used to.

They entered the house and disgust entered their faces when their eyes set on the scene before them. Carlisle and Esme were...you guess it...making out on the couch. A full on game of tonsil hockey was before their eyes. They were already at second base, and the others did not want to let them get to third. The older couple didn't even notice the group come in and continued.

"OH GET A ROOM! WHAT'S WITH MY FAMILY MAKING OUT!" Rosalie screamed. She ran up the stairs to who knows where. Emmett chased after her shortly after finally figuring out what was really going on. "Baby, it's alright, I can make out with you." Emmett said playfully as he chased her up the stairs.

After the _moment_ everyone decided that they should go up to their rooms and rest for a little bit. Edward fell into his bed with a _plop_ and was dead asleep. Bella and Alice decided to stay up, like they had a choice. Alice had tried to wake Edward up countless times but to no avail. Alice didn't have any guy clothes for Bella to try on, so she was _really _bored. Eventually she stopped trying and went to Jasper's room for who knows what.

Bella climbed into Edward's bed, as a guy of course.

* * *

**(A/N: Can't forget that they are still in each others body, just a reminder.)**

* * *

Bella felt tired and sleepy, but she couldn't sleep. After Alice had _almost_ gotten her in a skirt, she felt exhausted trying to escape from Alice's evil clutches.

Slowly, she just closed her eyelids and daydreamed of her and Edward getting married. He had promised to marry her, and her wedding would come soon enough. That and her becoming one of them. She thought about how Charlie and Renee, and how it would affect them, and would they accept Edward. It was getting close to midnight and once the clock hit 12:00 she fell into a deep slumber.

In that one minute interval, they switched back. Bella into Bella's body. Edward into Edward's body. Edward shot up quickly. He rubbed his eyes and looked around him. He finally was able to sleep in about a century and it felt like _heaven_. His eyes fell on the pretty brunette next to him sleeping like baby. "I wonder if you would like to be human again after you turn into one of us." Edward whispered. Would Bella really want to give up being able to eat, sleep, and having a heartbeat?

He pushed the thought away and spent the rest of the night staring at his love.

* * *

**The Morning**

Bella slowly woke up tossing and turning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to get the sand out.

"Morning."

"Hey, good morning. We're finally back in our own bodies." Bella said. She smiled, taking in every feature of her fiancé's face. He looked tired with the purple-ish bruise-looking things under his eyes. But it's a trait common among vampires. Edward caught her staring at him and smirked in amusement.

"You should try taking a picture so you won't drool in public like this." Edward said.

"Shut up." Bella said.

They locked eyes and the gravity between them pulled them closer and closer. Their lips were one inch apart. They finally locked lips and instinctively, Bella put her arms around his neck trying to make it deeper. Edward reacted quickly and pulled away.

"Bella."

"Sorry, it's a habit now." Bella said sheepishly.

"It's okay, it's happened plenty of times now, I guess I'm used to it." Edward said teasingly. It worked because soon enough, there was a pouting Bella right next to him. Edward inwardly laughed at how cute she was and went in for another kiss, another lip touching, no action kiss. Their lips met just as the door swung open.

"UGH! GO GET A ROOM! SERIOUSLY, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY FAMILY!"

* * *

**(A/N: Guess who said it. It's obvious enough...it's...Rosalie!)**

* * *

"We're already in a room." Edward said like a smart aleck.

Rosalie walked out and muttered something that sounded like, "damn you."

Edward again went in for another kiss and their lips met again when another interruption happened.

"EDWARD! BELLA! WAKEY WAKEY!!" Alice screamed as she charged in the room. Edward snarled like a wild beast, mad because he was interrupted once again. "Oh, sorry, did I walk in on your make out session? Oh well, just hurry up."

Alice skipped on out of the room humming "Damage."

"Let's just go on downstairs Edward." Bella said. She was afraid that Edward was going to pop a vessel. Edward grunted a yes and they went on downstairs.

Alice ran to them and grabbed Bella's hand. "Come on Bella. I'll lend you something to wear to school. We'll just drop by your house to get your textbooks and w/e."

"NOOOO!" Bella screamed. "Someone help me! I don't want to die yet!"

Everyone in the room had an apologetic look on their face.

"Haha, there's no escaping now." Alice said. "MWAHAHAHA!"

"Jasper, hurry up and stop the evil laugh!" Rosalie yelled.

Jasper used his "gift" to stop the evil laugh and Alice skipped away with Bella over her shoulder.

Bella was sent to the hell called, "Alice's Evil Dress Up Closet!" Screaming was heard all over the house and probably all over the town. Clothes were ripped off, stiff new ones were put on. Makeup was smeared everywhere, and a mask of makeup was noticeable on Bella's face afterwards. They, more like Alice, ran down the stairs. Alice was pulling a reluctant Bella.

"There, it wasn't that bad was it?" Alice asked.

"Yes, yes it was. It was torture and I never want to do it ever again. Let's just get school over with so I can wipe this paint off my face." Bella said. They started for the door and then they turned toward me, the author, and the audience.

"And that's the end of this wacky story of vampires and fairies!" All the Cullens plus Bella yelled together.

"Why did you have to torture us so?" Bella and Edward asked.

"Because it's fun." The author said.

"MWAHAHAHA!" The author and Alice laughed evilly. Jasper then used his gift to stop the fun laughter.

"Now that's the end of the story, hope you had fun reading it. Now off to torture the young couple again."

* * *

**End Story(for now)  
**

* * *

**The next chapter will be the epilogue, and it'll probably be the prom. I think that they already went to a prom in the book, I think, but I'll write it here anyways! It might or might not include the troublesome Tink, who knows. Like I said, I write as I go along. Thank you for all the people who have read my story! **

**THERE'S STILL AN EPILOGUE! R&R!! REVIEW!!**

* * *


	11. Epilogue

**It's the last chapter now! Wow, I can't believe it. Originally, I didn't plan for my story to go so far, but It lasted ten whole chapters(which is a lot for me, okay). At least it wasn't 2 like I planned. I learned how to write better though, since this is my first story. Hope you liked it so far. And if you didn't, too bad, go somewhere else. Don't read if you don't likey! **

**BUUTTT, I hope everyone enjoyed this story! I had fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading it! I know it's short(cough-jess-cough-raindrop-cough-hugger), but I want to have different stories from now on!**

**I have another story up now, it's going to be a twoshot! It's called How to Get Rid of Annoying Love Rivals, haha, pretty long title. But like this one, it's _original_, at least I think it is, cause I haven't seen any fanfic like it! Go check it out, just go to my profile, scroll past all that crap on my profile to the stories, and bazah! There it is, hehe.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. Wish I did, so I could have had a major influence in the movie, and chance it to my liking, like the cast(robertcoughpattinsoncough)**

**Epilogue**

Alice dragged Bella toward the huge formal gown store in Port Angeles. She literally knocked the double doors off its hinges and soon all the people in the store started staring at the pixie haired beauty. Alice came up to the cash register and said something to the cashier. The cashier suddenly had a face of recognition and waved over an important looking guy.

"Manager, this is Alice Cullen." The cashier said. Her name tag said that her name was "Stacy."

"Oh thanks Stacy. Ms. Cullen, this way, I've prepared for your visit today." The manager said. His name was "Vincent."

They followed Vincent into a huge room full of gowns, corsages, shoes, and accessories. All the gowns were gorgeous. Bella's mouth dropped as she saw the price tag on one of the dresses. It was 300 dollars? She couldn't afford these dresses and she looked at Alice like she was crazy.(Not that she isn't either)

"What?" Alice asked.

"Do you see these price tags? There is no way that I can afford to buy any of these dresses or anything for the mattter!" Bella exclaimed. Once again, she stared at the price tag with all the zeroes.

"Oh don't worry Bella. It's all on Edward and Jasper." Alice said. She held up two credit cards, one with Edward's name on it, and one with Jasper's name on it.

"Do they even know?" Bella asked dumbfounded.

"Of course not! Don't ask stupid questions!" Alice yelled. "Now hurry up and pick a dress to try on."

Bella went over to a rack of dresses and looked at each of the dresses. There was one dress that stood out. It was this jade green dress, that went down to her feet and had spaghetti straps and had a slight v-neck. Bella stared at it for what it seemed like hours.

"Bella, if you like it, just try it on, trust me, it'll be more productive than just staring at it like a deer in headlights." Alice said.

Bella just absentmindedly grabbed the dress off the rack and moseyed toward the dressing room in a daze. She went into the dressing room and put on the dress. She couldn't get the zipper to go completely up so she called Alice in. "Alice! Can you help me with the zipper?"

Alice peeked into the room and pulled up the zipper. "Oh my gosh, Bella, that dress looks _perfect_ on you!" Alice squealed.

"You really think so?" Bella asked. The dress was simple jade green, with the little belt-like thing in the middle, it went down to the floor, but it wasn't poofy, it looked elegant on the 5'3 human.

"Yes, I said it was perfect didn't I? Now let's go find the perfect shoes to go with it!" Alice exclaimed. She, once again, dragged Bella toward the shoe section. They looked around the shoe section for a really long time until Alice yelled, "I found the perfect shoes!"

Alice was holding a pair of open toed heels that were a shade darker than the dress she had on. It indeed, was perfect. Alice always had an eye for fashion with that huge collection of clothes she has in her closet.

"They're great. So am I done yet?" Bella asked. She sure hoped so. Bella isn't the prom type. She'd rather stay at home, watch a movie, and pop some popcorn, with Edward.

"Oh of course not!" Alice said. "We still have accessories, silly. And we have to choose our hair styles, and oh, go to the spa!"

Bella paled even paler than she even was, a vampire like pale. "Oh no! Oh no! We are NOT going to the spa again. Accessories I can handle, hair I can handle, but not the spa again. Not ever again!" Bella exclaimed. She was serious, she didn't like the spa then, and she wouldn't like it now.

"Fine, no spa, but we are getting our hair done." Alice said finally.

Bella chose her accessories, a silver necklace, some green earrings, and a silver barrette. Alice chose a blood red necklace. It was sleeveless and went down to her knees, it was tight at the top and poofed out at the bottom.

They paid for their things with their boyfriends' credit cards. The boyfriends were going to have a fit when they get their credit bills, they'll be shocked and angry, that's for sure. The Stacy girl, after FINALY recognizing each other, got into another argument. Alice was still angry from the "shoe" incident. And Stacy, finally realized that she was insulted at the "shoe" incident. Took her long enough, that Alice called her feet gigantic.

"You, you're the shrimp that called my feet huge!" Stacy yelled.

"You, you're the giant with gigantic feet!" Alice yelled back.

"I do not have gigantic feet!" Stacy shrilled.

"Yes you do, those are size ten shoes right there you're wearing! They even grew from 9 to 10!" Alice seethed.

Stacy was silent because Alice was right about her feet getting bigger. "So what! Feet grow, don't they! At least I'm not a shrimp like you!"

"At least think of another word than shrimp. I guess that's all your peanut brain can muster up, you ignorant, barbaric, and overbearing woman!"

"Excuse me! I don't know what you said, but it sounded like an insult!" Stacey screeched.

"You are the epiphany of a dumb blonde!" Alice replied.

**(A/N: No offense to blondes out there. I don't mean it, I know some pretty smart blondes, and some very very stupid ones. But I don't mean to insult any of you blondes out there!)**

"You.You.You." Stacy said. She kept trying to think of an insult to reply but ended up getting a headache.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to figure out what epiphany means. You little brain wouldn't be able to take it." Alice said. "Let's get out of here Bella."

Bella nodded, she didn't really pay attention to the cat fight that just happened, she was too busy thinking of how Edward would react when he saw his credit bill. He won't be happy, that's for sure. They got into Alice's Porsche and drove toward the Cullen residence. They got there in record time due to Alice's fuming after the fight. Alice quickly got out of the car. Bella followed. They carried their dresses up to Alice's room. Bella said a quick hello to Edward when they passed by his room.

They put their dresses there, and Alice calmed down after Jasper came up after he felt Alice's emotions. Rosalie came up too.

"Alice, breathe in, breathe out. Good, calm down now." Rosalie said. Alice did as Rosalie said.

Eventually everyone went downstairs and the guys turned on the TV and started watching a football game, including Edward. The girls couldn't help but get into the game too, and started yelling at the TV like barbarians.

"GO GO GO GO!" Rosalie and Emmett yelled. "Yeah! Touchdown!" They high fived. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were cheering for one team. And Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella were cheering for the other. And by the end of the game, after screaming at the TV, standing up and down, more yelling at the poor TV screen, it ended in a tie.

**Prom Night:**

"Hurry Bella, put that dress on or else!" Alice yelled playfully.

Bella put on the jade green dress. Rosalie helped zip it up. The three of them were currently in Alice's room. They all had already gotten their hair done earlier in an up-do. Rosalie had an elegant yellow dress on, it wasn't an ugly mustard yellow, it was a bright pretty yellow. They all got their dresses on, hair done, accessories on, and make up on.

"Okay, we are ready, let's go!" Alice exclaimed. They walked downstairs toward their dates.

The moment they walked down the stairs, their dates, Edward, Emmett, and the oh so popular Jasper, stared jaws dropped. Emmett had a little bit of drool hanging down the side of his mouth. Jasper was already in la la land. Edward couldn't stop staring at Bella's breasts. Once the girls saw this, they immediately went into action.

Rosalie ran over as fast as she could in high heels and smacked Emmett in the head. "Emmett! Wipe the drool off your face!"

Alice went over to Jasper and waved her hand in front of his face. He was still in a daze. Alice signed and stood in front of him, raised her leg, and looked like she was about to kick him in his private parts. Jasper immediately snapped out of it, and was over to the other side of the room in a flash.

Bella went over to Edward and punched him in the arm. "Stop staring there, you pervert!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow. You hurt me, love." Edward said teasingly.

"Oh please, like that hurt. Let's just get this prom over with." Bella said.

"Oh nonono. Not yet. We still need to take pictures!" Esme yelled.

Everybody groaned and stood closer together. The couples locked arms and put on fake smiles for the camera. Once Esme took about a thousand pictures. They all went outside to the limo. Esme and Carlisle are going to be there as chaperons.

The guys rented a stretch hummer limo to go to the prom. (A waste of money if you asked me. But it's a classic.) They piled in. During the whole ride, all the vampires kept yelling at the driver, Carlisle, to go faster and faster.

"Hurry up dude! We're going to be late at this rate! Speed it up!" Emmett yelled.

"You're only going 60 mph!" Alice yelled along with more screams to speed it.

"Guys, this is fast enough. The prom's not going anywhere." Bella said. Once she said that, everybody looked at her with confused looks.

"What are you talking about! The prom's going to end by the time we get there if Carlisle won't go faster." Rosalie yelled.

Bella and Carlisle sighed. "Kids, Bella's right. I'm going at a good speed. You don't want us to be pulled over, do you?" Carlisle said.

"Does it matter? Bella's dad is a police officer. We could get away with it if we just asked him." Emmett said.

"Emmett Cullen!" Esme yelled from the passenger seat. "Society has rules! So we have to follow them!"

"Fine." All the vampires grumbled.

They finally made it to the prom, guess what, a whole hour early. So they were at the dance, alone, and bored out of their mind for a whole hour until people finally showed up.

"Bella! You look great!" Angela exclaimed.

"You too!" Bella replied. They kept chit-chatting, then Lauren and Jessica showed up. Lauren with what's his name, and Jessica with Mike. They both had these weird looking smirks on their faces as they passed by. And then had looks of longing when they passed by the Cullen guys. The whole night, there was dancing, punch drinking, games, performances, then it was time for the prom queen/king election stuff.

"Would all the candidates come up on the stage?" The announcer asked.

Alice nudged Bella and Rosalie to come up. All three of them were nominated to be prom queen. Bella still had no clue as to why she was nominated with them. They walked onto stage. There was Jessica on stage too. Apparently she was nominated too. All three Cullen guys walked onto stage with Mike Newton following them.

"Okay, for the first time in history of Forks High School, there was a tie for both queen and king! Our prom queens are...Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, and Bella Swan!! Congratulations girls, with this three way tie." The announcer announced.

"Oh great." Bella muttered.

"Now on to the prom kings! Our prom kings are...Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Jasper Hale! Congratulations! Now, we all know that are prom kings and queens are couples, so couple up and dance the last dance of the night!"

Everyone paired up and started dancing. Bella stepped on Edward's foot, Jasper went into la la land, and Emmett tried to get Rosalie closer than she already was. Then all of a sudden, the lights went out. And then an eerie voice...

"Did you think that my escapades were over? MWAHAHA, it's just beginning!" the eerie voice boomed. Then, all of a sudden(again), water was hosed down from the ceiling out of nowhere.

Everyone was wet, all the dresses, tuxes, and decorations. And the Cullens(and Bella), all knew who was behind it.

"TINK!!"

Then they all grumpily went home and lived unhappily ever after with a crazy fairy after them.

:

**THE END**

**Yup, it's truly the end now. -tears- Ah My first story. DONE. Finally too, good riddens, haha. I had fun writing it. But it's summer now, and I want to enjoy my summer!! Thank you to everyone who actually read my story from beginning to end and actually reviewed and gave my story a chance. I still get a little depressed when I look at how many views dropped from the first chapter and on though, it dropped a lot. But I'm learning from it to make my stories more interesting and better written. But since this is the last chapter, you should review!!**

**REVIEW!! R&R!! Seriously. Review. And if you want, check out my other story, How to Get Rid of Annoying Love Rivals.**

**This is officially the end, reporting from your awesome author, hope you have evil fairies invading your dreams.**


End file.
